Three Little Misfits (Zootopia Kid Stories)
by November the Bunny
Summary: Join on an adventure with Nick and Judy Wilde's kids! See what troubles and joys Alex, Peter, and Johanna get themselves into, and see what it truly means to be the first gene spliced litter in all of animal history! NOTE: These stories take place after the Nick Judy Kid Times stories.
1. Prank Call

(This story was requested by ExMarkSpot on . Thank you Ex!)

Alex and Peter did their best to hold back their laughs as they typed in another random number into the kitchen home phone. It was about nine at night, and the two nine-year old boys decided it would be funny to start prank calling animals. Peter dialed in the last number, and waited for their next victim. On the other side of the line, a familiar cape buffalo answers the incoming call.

"Hello?" Bogo asks, his voice as stern as ever.

"Is your refrigerator running?" The bunny asks, looking back at his brother who is holding his laughs in his cheeks. His orange fur turned to a light shade of red.

"Excuse me?" Bogo replies.

"Well then you better go catch it!" the bunny cracks up halfway through the joke.

"You know, it's not wise to prank call the Chief of Police!"

The buffalo was cut off by the sound of Peter making a fart noise directly into the speaker before hanging up. The two went belly up, on the verge of tearing up. Little did they know that Bogo traced the call to their house, followed by texting a certain bunny and fox who would not be too pleased at what they were doing.

The next thing they know, the phone rang on their end. The bunny and fox look at each other, then shrugged. Looks like he came back for round two.

Alex picks up the phone and places it up to his ear.

"Do you have Prince Albert stuck in a can?" He chuckled.

"No, but I know some bunny and some fox that should be in bed right now."

Alex froze. Due to his enhanced hearing, Peter was able to hear the familiar voice on the other line.

"Stop prank calling people and get to bed, you two. You've got school tomorrow." He waited for a response, which he quickly got.

"O-okay. Sorry dad."


	2. Principle's Office

Principle's Office

Lunch time. To most animals it was their 2nd favorite time in school, because it meant that their first favorite part would be next. Recess. The animals came out the doors screaming. Girls made their ways to the hopscotch grids, while some of the boys went for the sports equipment shed. But for Peter Wilde, the little fox preferred the swing set. The pup looked down at the shadow of his feet, to see three more creep up on his. He looked up, to be met with the school bully and his friends. A big fourth grade pig name Herbert, his friends Max and Joe, a zebra and a panther stood behind him.

"Well, well, well. Lookey-here. It's the freak of nature." the pig snarled.

"How does it feel to be weak like a bunny?" the panther Joe backed up.

Peter just looked back down at his shadow trying to ignore the hostile comments. The pig walked up to him and prodded at his forehead with his hoof. The pig constantly poked in the same spot as he spoke.

"Hey, freaky Pete? Are you listening to me?"

Peter smacked his hoof away. He straightened his back to make himself look tough. "Stop it, Herbert. Leave me alone." While he tried to stand up for himself, there was no valor in his voice. The pig then shoved his hooves into the fox's chest. Peter lost his balance. He tried to grab the chains of the swing, but was not fast enough. Peter fell to the ground with a thud. He grunted as his back made contact with the gravel.

"Shut up! You are nothing but a stupid fox. You can't tell me what to do." The fox scooted himself away, but the animals just followed him and laughed, pointing their fingers at his face. Peter wiped his face, trying not to show any tears. "Aww. Is the baby gonna cry?"

"Hey!"

Herbert, Max, and Joe turned their heads to see two bunnies run up to them. Johanna went to Peter to comfort her brother, while Alex stood tall against the bullies. The bunny did not care if he was only a second grader, nobody hurts his brother. Peter was always the shy one of the litter, while Alex was the spine of the three. "Leave my brother alone!" he shouted.

Herbert scoffed at the six-year old bunny. "Ha! Hey look guys! The circus is here! Why don't you guys get lost? Nobody likes you here. Nobody will! You are nothing but freaks, and your parents are freaks too! No wonder they don't like you either!"

"Shut up!" Alex screamed in the pig's face, before jumping up and kicking him in the snout. Herbert stumbled back. He checked his nose to see blood. The pig charged at the bunny, knocking him to the ground. He beat up the bunny pretty bad, but Alex was able to fight back pretty hard. He was gifted with his mother's martial skills. A few teachers rushed in and separated the boys. The zebra Mrs. Grazefield pulled Alex back to join his brother and sister. He began sobbing from his pain, grabbing his bruised cheek. Mr. Grover, the wolf gym instructor pulled the pig away. The teachers guided them to the building. Max and Joe ran to the playground, while Peter and Johanna followed the teachers in.

Alex pouted, looking at the floor to the right of him as he sat in the chair. Judy sat next to the bunny. She looked at him with a scowl, but also with a hint of concern as he held the ice pack to his bruised cheek. Judy looked out of the room at Johanna and Peter sitting in the chairs outside. She looked back to listen to Principle Frontworth, the horse sitting in the chair on the opposite side of the desk. Alex was given a class of detention for starting the fist fight, while Herbert was suspended for doing the more significant damage to him and to Peter.

About fifteen minutes later, The bunny drove the kids home. She looked back in the mirror to see Johanna and Peter looking down, and Alex looked out the window. She sighed.

"Alex. I understand why you did what you did, but you can't always result to fighting. There is more than one way to stand up for your brother. You know that right?" she said, waiting for a response.

"Yeah I know." he said.

She grinned, she could not stay mad at anyone due to her optimism, even if her son was given one class of detention. "I love you three very much. Just remember one thing if anything."

The three looked up at their mom as she pulled into the driveway. "Always be there for each other. Okay?" The kids looked at each other, and smiled looking back at their mother.

"Okay!"


	3. Outcast

Outcast

(This story was requested by _icebearforpresident_ on fanfiction. Thank you thank you, icebear!)

Peter wiped the blood away from his nose as he returned to his feet. He decided it would just be better to comply to the wolf's request and just give him the money he came for. The fox pulled out his wallet, and hands him the five dollar bill which he forcefully takes. As they walked away, his tiger friend shoved the fox into the lockers one last time. He looked to the ground and watched as the blood stained the carpet with a steady drip, drip, drip. His eyes narrowed to a malevolent glare watching the puddle of red grow on the floor below him. Peter was sick and tired of being a ten-year old runt, a weakling, a pushover. He looked up to see Alex and Johanna walk over to him, or rather run. His brother placed his beige paw on his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Alex asked.

Before Alex could react, Peter smacked his paw away in reply. "I'm fine." He grunted. He shifted his backpack to a comfortable position, and began to walk away with his head hung down. Johanna leaned in from behind his brother's shoulder.

"Are you sur-"

"I said I'm fine!" He looked back, yelling at his siblings. Peter fixed his gaze back to the floor and hustled through the halls. As he walked to his class, his thoughts grew dark and cold. Why did he have to be small, have to be weak? His mind registered one solution. It was his parents. It was because he was part rabbit that he was small and weak, and it was because he was a fox that people did not treat him as kindly as his brother and sister. He grew emotional. Peter at that moment hated his parents. He hated everyone.

Alex and Johanna looked at each other with concern painted across their grimaces. They had never seen Peter act like that. He never yelled or got angry, he was always too shy to speak up for himself. That bullying incident definitely got to him this time. As her worry grew, Johanna pulled out her phone and began to text their mother. The bell rang, and the two made their way to their classes.

"Alright, sir. Since this is your first offense, I'll let you off with a warning. Don't let me catch you again." Judy said to the armadillo. He nodded, and carefully drove back into the afternoon traffic. She walked back to the car, and opened the passenger seat. She shut the door and looked over to her partner, Nick. He cocked an eyebrow, shut off the lights, and drove back onto the main streets. At that moment, Judy felt her leg vibrate. She reached into her pocket to pull out her phone. A text message from Johanna:

 _"Hey mom. Peter just got beat up again. But he is acting different. He is very angry. He yelled at us and walked off."_

Judy's eyes widened as she read the text. She then began texting a reply.

 _"Okay, honey. We'll talk to him after school."_

Send. Judy sighed. Nick turned his eye to her, shifting his focus between her and the road. "Peter's getting bullied again, isn't he?" he asked. The bunny solemnly nodded.

"I think it's starting to get to him. He yelled at his sister."

Nick's tight gripped on the steering wheel, and he let out a sigh. "Oh man. I hoped he wouldn't go through this phase." The two remained silent on their drive back to the station.

You know how often times before and after school or on field trips there were those who would compete or even fight for the back seats because on bumps the back would shake very high like an amusement park ride? Peter did not care one bit, as he just sat in the front seat, staring out the window. Alex and Johanna did not sit next to him as they normally would. They just went towards the back; they decided it would be best to leave him alone. The drive was quiet for the three. They did not talk to anyone while the sounds of their voices filled the air inside the bus. Peter did it out of spite, while his siblings did it simply because they were lost in their thoughts concerning their brother. They were triplets, and they looked out for each other, no matter what may be thrown at them.

As the three stepped off the bus, their eyes slightly widened at the sight of the dark blue car on the driveway; their parents were already home. Alex and Johanna walked up to the house first, and Peter followed farther behind. Johanna turned the knob, and opened the door. The two stopped to see their mom and dad standing in the living room. The kids began to frown, eyes fixed to the wooden floor.

"Where's your brother?" Judy asked. Just as the question leaves her lips, Peter walks through the door, still wearing his depressed angry face. He shut the door behind him. "You two go get on your homework," she said, gesturing her thumb to the kitchen. The two nodded and walked in the direction their mother was pointed, "Peter, we want to have a little talk with you." With a dramatic sigh, Peter drops his backpack on the floor, and walked into the living room. Peter sat on the chair, arms crossed and gaze fixed to anything but his parents who looked right at him as they sat on the couch. "Honey, are you alright?" she asked leaning in.

"I'm fine." he simply responded.

"No you're not. Your ears are pinned back." said Nick. He was not wearing his usual positive look, or concerned fatherly face. Well, he did, but it had a sternness to it. "Tell us what happened." Peter just remained silent. Nick leaned in closer. "Peter. Tell us what happened."

At that moment, the fox looked up, tears forming in the corner of his eyes, as he yelled at his parents. "You want to know what happened?! I was born a scrawny little weakling! I can't stand up for myself and I keep getting bullied! Why can Alex and Johanna do it, but I can't!?"

Judy was shocked at his composure. Never had she heard her son raise his voice like that, especially to them. Her ears began to droop, but Nick's expression stayed the same; unmoving sternness. "Peter, you're not weak." she said. That was all she could manage to say, for she didn't know what else to say.

"Yes I am! Everyone hates me! It's because of you!" Peter shouts pointing his finger at them. "People hate me because I'm a fox! And I'm small and weak because of you! Because I'm part rabbit! Everyone hates me, and I hate you!" he screams. Peter runs out of the room, up the stairs, and into his room with a loud slamming of the door, followed by locking it.

Nick and Judy watched him race up the stairs. Her gaze fell to the floor. Was he right, Judy thought. Did her bunny traits make her son weaker than that of a regular fox? The thought left her mind as Nick puts a concerned paw on her shoulder. She looks up at her husband, resting her head on his chest. "Just give him some time. I went through this too. He'll come around." She wrapped her paw around his waist, embracing his compassion; she hoped Nick was right.

The sun began to set on the city. Judy did not have the concentration to make dinner, so they just ordered the pizza. While she did leave him be, she alerted Peter when the food arrived. "Alex! Johanna!...Peter! Pizza's here!" she called from downstairs. Nick gave the teenage zebra a tip, and closed the door. Alex and Johanna walked out of their rooms. They sat atop the stairs, staring down the hallway to Peter's room, waiting for the door to open. There was no response, the lights weren't even on in his room. They sighed, and walked down to eat. Judy sat at the table, counting her children as they sat down... _One...two..._ Judy let out a sigh. She stared up at the ceiling in the direction of Peter's room _...three...Peter..._

The fox sat in his dark room in silence. Vindictive thoughts ran through his head, ones that he hated to admit he could never commit. He would beat all those that bullied him to a bloody pulp. He was unworthy. Nobody loved him. Then an idea filled his thoughts; he was going to run away. He contemplated the idea for what seemed like hours, until finally, he executed.

Peter flung open his backpack, pouring out all of his school supplies and stuffed it with as many clothes as he could. He put his water bottle in one side pocket, his phone charger in the other. Finally, he took two final things before he went out of his room for the first time that night. The first was his phone. He turned it on to see him and his family on the unlock screen. He shut his eyes and turned the phone off again. The second thing he grabbed, was his stuffed elephant. The one he had ever since he was a baby. It would be his haven of comfort whenever he felt sad or scared. His thoughts flooded with the past, his mother playing peek-a-boo with Mr. Trunker. Her eyes and ears peeked over the couch, then slowly raising the elephant into view, before charging at his belly in a tickle fight. She would pick him up, he would wrap his paws around her mother's neck, and she would lay gentle kisses on her head and cheek. 'Mommy loves you so much.' That one phrase rung in his ears. Peter felt a tear leave his eye and drift down his cheek. Peter hugged the stuffed animal close; it was time to go.

He creaked the door open, checking to see if anyone was outside. He looked at the floor near his brother and sister's rooms where the light would be seeping through under the door. Alex and Johanna were in their rooms. He tiptoed out of the room. He did not need a flashlight thanks to his night vision. He began to think as he crept down the stairs; he would need some money. He tiptoed to the kitchen counter top where he saw his father's wallet. As he crept closer and closer, he froze as his ear twitched towards the living room. He looked in to see his mom and dad sitting on the couch watching TV. He silently sighed, as he pulled out three hundred dollars cash from Nick's wallet. With that, he quietly creaked the patio door open, slipped between the cracks, and closed it behind him. He rested his head against the cold glass, and breathed out. And off he went, into the streets, heading towards the dark city of Zootopia.

The fox and bunny walked up the stairs to say goodnight to Alex and Johanna. Nick left for the bathroom to brush his teeth. As soon as she closed her daughter's door, Judy shifted to the door at the end of the dark hallway that lead to Peter's room. She raised a knuckle, and knocked thrice on the wooden door. "Peter?" she said slowly opening the door, her eyes closed, and head tilted to the floor. "Get some rest sweetie. I'm sorry you were bullied again today. We'll talk to the principle tomorrow. I'll always be here for you..." she paused for a moment, "Mommy loves you so mu-...Peter?"

As her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she could see that Peter was not in his bed. She scanned the room, but her son was nowhere in sight. She stepped in, turning on the light; nothing. Not a sign of Peter was in the room. Her heart began to race and she started to get nervous. "Peter?! Peter where are you?" She threw open the closet, shifting the clothes around. She tore the covers off the bed. Judy was destroying the room. She began to panic, running out of the room calling out to her husband. "Nick!?" The fox ran out of the bathroom, still wiping toothpaste from his lips. He grabbed her arms in an attempt to calm her down.

"What? What is it, hun?" he asked, he could feel her body trembling as she breathed spastically.

"Peter! Peter's not in his room!" Nick set his wife aside, running to the room to verify what she said was true. The two ran through the house looking for the fox, Alex and Johanna came out of their rooms worried, hearing the commotion. Nick hopped downstairs, and his gaze was fixed to his open wallet on the counter. He held it open to see a great portion of his money missing. Judy joined his side. The realization dawned upon the two; Peter had run away. She began to hyperventilate, normally things never got the bunny nervous after her years of police work, but this was different. Her baby was gone, her ten-year old son was alone, wandering the criminal filled streets of Zootopia. She immediately called Chief Bogo, trying to calm herself. As soon as he answered, Judy spat into the microphone. "Chief, get a search party ready! Peter ran away from home!" Bogo complied, reassuring Judy they would find him. Suddenly, as he stood next to his wife, Nick remembered something. He pulled open his phone and pulled open an app.

She grabbed her paw, and she looked up at him with frightened tears in her eyes. "Come on, I know where he is." She stared awestruck, but complied to his command and followed him outside. Nick quickly called up Finnick. "Hey man, sorry for such a sudden call, but we need you to get over here to look after Alex and Johanna. Peter ran away." A few minutes went by, and Finnick sputtered to a halt in the van. Putting the car into park, the fennec ran up to them. He placed a paw on the crying bunny's shoulder in an attempt to comfort her. They thanked him, and ran off. They knew Peter couldn't have gotten too far, and frankly they did not care about the car; they just wanted to find their son.

Peter shivered from the cold night air of the city. He began to hear sirens, screams, and even what sounded like a loud bang. Each new sound made the fox feel more terrified. Peter whimpered and crumbled to the floor in an alleyway. His breathing sped up, and he leaned his back against the cold brick wall. He clutched to Mr. Trunker tightly, but even he would not take the fear away. Peter began to cry, tears streamed down his face faster than he could wipe. "Mom, dad. I'm sorry...I'm so s-sorry...I don't hate you...I love you so much mommy...I-I wanna go home..." At that moment, Peter's phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket to see the contact information: Mom. He answers it and places the phone to his ear. "H-hello?" he says with a sniffle.

"Oh, Peter...it's okay...we forgive you, sweetie...Mommy loves you so much." Judy said through the phone, her voice stuttered between stilled breaths. They heard it all from around the corner of the building. Nick had a special tracker app put on all of their phones, in case they ever went missing, or did something drastic like this. Judy held back tears as she listened to her son's confessions. Nick grabbed the phone and put it to his ear.

"I love you so much, Peter. I went through the same thing with my mom. Please don't run away from us again, okay?" Peter did not even question how they knew what he said. He just gave another sniff.

"O-okay dad." Finally, the realization struck him, and Peter asked. "How did you know what I said?" he heard the phone hang up, then his ear perked down the alleyway.

"Because we are always here for you." He said walking with Judy into the light. Peter ran to them, straight into their arms, and the three broke down to the cold asphalt. Peter's mind felt at ease. He did have someone who loved him. He was worth something, and he would stand up for himself from now on. No longer would he be a pushover. Peter had many good friends at school, and he knew they would be there for him. He had his brother and sister. And most of all, he had his parents, whom he loved very much. No longer did Peter see himself as an outcast. He was an idol of his own life, one that now in a while, he looked up to again.


	4. Nine More Years

Nine More Years

March 14th. The trees just starting to shed their blankets of snow in search for the warm sun. Buds began forming at the ends of every branch. The grass was wet with morning dew, every little drop refracting the sun's calm warm rays like nature's beautiful kaleidoscope. It was a wonderful day in Zootopia for only being eleven in the afternoon. Kids ran crazy in the backyard, sliding in the damp grass as they played tag or ninjas. Parents shared small talk with red solo cup of punch in paw, hoof, or trunk. He began laying snacks and food fix 'ems across the island counter top. She snuck some last minute decorations from behind the security of the fridge door against her back. And they swore they could hear the joyous laughter of three specific children over anything. It was Alex, Peter, and Johanna's 9th birthday party.

"Well they sure are having a lot of fun. 9 years already, huh?" Said the elephant ducking into the kitchen. Judy looked back and smiled closing the fridge door. She walked up to Nick's side, pulling a carrot stick off the platter and dipping into the ranch.

"Heh, yeah. It's hard to believe sometimes." He said nudging his wife under his grip.

"Enjoy it while it lasts," said a lioness, " In nine more years you are going to be wishing for these times again."

Judy stared off into space for a minute trapped in her thoughts... Nine more years? Nick simply smiled while crossing his arms. "Well, then I guess we've got nine more years. Right, hun?" His voice shook her from her gaze into nothing, and she put on a smile. A fake smile. Not because she was unhappy, but because she was afraid and tries to stay positive.

"Yep, nine more years." How did it come so fast? Judy could remember just holding her little babies like it were only yesterday. Now Peter was just as tall as her, and he was still growing. Her babies were growing up so fast. It was saddening for a mother's eyes. She snapped out of it and went back to the fridge.

Peter, Alex, and Johanna take a break to chat with their best friends Patrick, Caleb, and Lily. The friends they've had ever since kindergarten. As the bunnies and fox listen in to what the lion, gazelle and bunny were saying, out from behind them came the familiar sound of their mother.

"Okay, kids! Time for cake!" She gently yelled. Ears perked eyes widened, and animals came rushing from the very ends of the fence posts. Animals big and small packed into the dining room, circling around the table in a crescent. And at the center were two very happy bunnies, and a very happy fox in party hats. All eyes fixated on the sweet prize. The cake. Neapolitan. Baked by Judy herself. Normally, she would ask Gideon Grey, but he was on a little vacation, and she wasn't that bad of a baker herself thanks to watching her mother in the kitchen as a kit. Their eyes sparkled as the three candles were lit. Then came the chorus singing that timeless song.

 _'Happy birthday to you..._

 _Happy birthday to you..._

 _Happy birthday to you three..._

 _Happy birthday to you... '_

Alex, Johanna, and Peter together leaned their heads back, taking in a deep breath, thought deeply about each of their wishes, and blew out the candles. Applause. The familiar smell of smoke from the fuse and melting wax filled Judy's nostrils. Her heart sank a little bit, but a smile remained on her face. Her childhood had already gone, so fast at times. It never affected her. She just simply grew up as if it were just any old thing. But now that she was a parent, and she was seeing her sons and daughter grow up just as fast, it gave her heartache. What happened to her three little babies?

The sun began to set. Beautiful ombré shades of orange to yellow basking the grass in its final rays of warmth before the moon were to take over watching the city. Nick and Judy finally cleaned up the aftermath of the party. By the time they had finished, it was the kids' bedtime. Actually, it was thirty minutes after their bedtime. Nick and Judy hoped they would be responsible and be in bed on their own, but just like little rambunctious kids do on their birthdays, their lights still crept from underneath their closed doors. They stepped up the stairs, and creaked the doors open. Nick told Alex and Johanna, while Judy went to Peter's room. She poked her head in to see the hyper little fox playing with his new and old toys, tail wagging very happily as he was caught in his imagination. She knocked on the door, and Peter looked over to his mom with a wide smile.

"Time for bed, sweetheart." she said. Peter's grin widened and his teeth began to show. Bunny bucks and fox canines, Judy's heart once again sank a little. She remembered his first time losing a tooth, he was so proud. She even remembers when that smile was just lined with two rows of adorable pink gums. Oh how the times have changed.

"Okay, mom!" Peter tosses the trucks into his toy chest and jumps onto his bed. Judy chuckles at her son's rambunctiousness as she calmed him down to tuck him in.

"Did you have a good birthday, Peter?" she asked.

"Yeah, it was awesome. Now I can't wait until my tenth birthday!"

Judy pried at his question, like any good mother would. "Oh? Why is that?"

"Because my friends said that because I'm in the two digits, I won't be a little kid anymore!"

Judy froze in her thoughts, and her heart sunk further. She finally lost her smile, as it turned to a flat expression, then slowly into a little frown as the thought grew in her mind. 'Not a little kid anymore...'

"Mom, are you okay?" His voice snapped her from her imagination. She took a shaky breath in, and replied.

"Yeah, I'm okay. You just don't grow up too fast now. You'll still always be my little pup." Judy laid a gentle kiss on Peter's head and he closed his eyes as she did, reopening them as she moved her muzzle away. "Good night, honey. I love you."

"I love you too, mama."

As Judy turns off the lights and takes hold of the door handle, she looks back at her son who now curled into a ball, facing away from her ready to sleep. If he were facing her way, he would have seen in the light her quivering lip and eyes reddening and filling with tears. A single drop fell to the carpet as she slowly creaked the door close. She retired to her room in hopes that nobody would see her like this, but she was sadly mistaken as Nick watched her rush into their bathroom after closing Alex's door.

Judy sat on the floor, against the closed door to keep it shut as she breathed in and out, shaky and filled with anguish. She let out small whimpers as the tears streamed faster, faster. Suddenly, the door began creaking open, and she looks up from her knees at Nick. She tried to wipe the tears away but it was too late, besides, her white scleras had already turned to shades of pink and red from the crying. He does not say a word. Nick picks Judy up and carries her close to his chest like a princess being saved by her valiant knight. He sits on the closed toilet and begins to slowly rock her.

A couple of seconds go by before he finally says something. "...What's wrong?" Judy's whimpers grew louder, but not too loud to gain the attention of her children. She finally broke, and released her building sorrow and regret.

"What happened? -What happened to our little babies Nick? -I miss -being able to hold Peter in my arm. I miss seeing Johanna's tail - swinging every time I told her I loved her. -I miss - Alex covered in his food. Why did they grow up -so fast Nick?"

Judy let out more and more tears as she began to sniffle. Nick simply comforted her, rubbing her back, stroking her ears, shushing her like she was a baby. Nick was saddened by it too, he missed his little litter just as much as her. Then an idea comes to his head, a wonderful, wonderful idea. He picks up Judy again, and walks them to the bedroom. He places her gently on the edge of the bed and goes to his dresser. From the top shelf, he pulls out a shiny little object. A key. Judy wondered what he was doing as her hiccups began to die down a little bit. He goes to his nightstand, and from underneath pulls out a chest. The safe box, Judy hasn't seen it in quite a while. He unlocks it with a jingle. Judy tries to see what he was doing, but his body was blocking her view and her eyes were still adjusting to the darkness. He hands her a slip of paper. Judy's eyes finally adjust to the darkness, and the world stops for the bunny.

It was their adoption paper. The same one they signed years ago. It was their one way ticket to starting a family nine years ago before they found Splyce Inc. and their gene splicing experiment. The one in which they were the first to test, and since has given interspecies couples wonderful children without any complications. It was a scientific breakthrough, and lead director Dr. Jane Hoover was given the Peace Prize for it. She had forgotten all about it, but now staring back at that document she and him signed oh so many years ago, everything came back. A new start.

She looked up at her husband as one final tear leaves her eye, which Nick reaches up to wipe away. "Nine more years?" Judy's agony was gone, it was now filled with joy. She hugged the document close to her breasts and leans her head into his chest. He wraps his arms around her figure in a blissful embrace. He breathes in her scent, and it has not changed one bit. It was still that nostalgic aroma he loved waking up to every morning of every day. This was it. They could have another baby. They could share in those wonderful moments one more time, and still share the loving moments with their three. They could have a new brother or sister. A new Wilde. A new member of that wonderful family.

"Nine more years."

 **Hey, everybody! Thank you so much for reading! If you liked this story, be sure to vote, leave a comment, or even follow my channel to be notified whenever I post a new story. I am also on under the same name.**

 **I am always open for any and all suggestions on stories.**

 _ **This chapter was so emotional for me to make, and it took weeks of planning out how the scenes would go. This story was inspired by an episode of the always funny**_ _ **Modern Family.**_ _ **If you know what episode I'm referring to, please refresh my memory! I am really going back and forth between actually Nick and Judy adopting a baby, but we shall see where it goes!**_

 **As always, stay tuned!**

 **~N.t.F.**


	5. Olivia (part 1)

Olivia (part 1)

 **This story was inspired by a guest on , with a few changes.**  
 **Thank you thank you to whoever suggested this story!**

The chilly autumn air made every animal bring their jackets closer to hold onto their own heat. The leaves had begun to turn from that vivid green to the gorgeous shades of yellow, orange, red and brown. Alex stuck his tongue out as the prolonged yawn left his lips. For some reason, last night did not turn in his favor in regards of sleep. That or he just felt extra tired today. Johanna and Peter were a different story, however, for they seemed to be filled with his energy as well as their own. The bunny just put his hood up and laid in his arms in hopes to get just five more minutes of sleep before the bell rings.

Alex drifted into a state of daydream, until he was pulled back too soon at the sound of the bell. He sighed, putting his hood down as to not get lectured by his teacher. Mrs. Hisani greeted the class as she stood in front of her desk. The lioness wore her usual caring grin, but it seemed extra happy today. "Kids, today we have a new student joining our class." Alex lifted his head from his arms. A new student? He looked to his brother and sister, and they all had the same expression; who could it be? "Please welcome, Olivia." She said gesturing her paw to the door. Alex looks wearily to the doorway, and he grew wide awake from surprise. He watched as a seven year old gray wolf enter with her head down. Nervous clearly, but why did it look like her eyes were closed, Alex wondered. All aside, the bunny thought she was really cute. "Say hi, sweetie." Mrs. Hisani suggested. Olivia did not look at the crowd, only raised a paw to wave as she quietly greeted the students.

"Hi." She muttered.

Everyone said hi back in unison, using that false excitement sort of tone. "Hi Olivia." The next moment, Mrs. Hisani assigned the frowning wolf to a seat.

"Okay, Olivia. Why don't you sit at that open seat next to Johanna and Alex?" Alex swallowed. She was going to sit next to him? He felt his heart race faster and faster, and his eartips grew hot. She places her backpack down and sits up straight. Back against the rest and chin held high. She was very well-mannered for a seven year old girl. Alex grew nervous, but wanted to better know her. He leaned to see her face better and waved a friendly paw hello. She looks over to him slowly. Alex froze, as his mind registered something very unique about Olivia. She had two different colored eyes. Her right was deep blue, her left was bright green. He thought it was so amazing. She waved a paw back. Alex felt a blush come across his cheeks, and he faced the whiteboard. Alex was in euphoria, he just became friends with a very special wolf, with a very special secret she did not like.

Lunch time came along, and Alex rushed through the doors looking for Olivia. He hops into the lunch line to get his food and quickly get out. He looks all around the lunch room, but spots no sign of the wolf, then he realizes why. She is sitting by herself in the hall with her lunch. Alex takes a deep breath, and walks over to her. She had her head down staring at her tray, so she didn't even realize the bunny's presence until he spoke up, slightly spooking her.

"Hi." He says with a smile.

For the first time that day, a small smile began to creep on Olivia's face. "Hi."

Alex took a seat against the wall, getting comfortable next to her. "Your eyes are really pretty."

She turns away. "You're just saying that."

"No. They really are pretty. It makes you special. Why would animals not think you are pretty?"

She rubbed her arm with her paw. "Animals call me a freak."

Alex froze for a second, then was filled with confidence as he spoke. "So what? It doesn't matter what others think. They say I'm a freak because I'm half bunny-half fox, but it makes me me. And I am happy who I am, so it doesn't matter."

Olivia was touched by his words, but more surprised at the phrase half bunny-half fox. "You're mom and dad are those two police officers?" She asked excitedly.

"Yep. What about your mom and dad?"

Olivia's smile vanished off of her face, and she looked down at her tray once again.

...

"Oh, I'm... I'm an orphan..."

...

Alex was perplexed. He had never heard that word before. He grew curious. "...What's that mean?"

"I... I don't have a mom and dad..."

Alex froze, and his heart sank a little bit. He now felt bad for asking, as he did not expect such an answer. "What? What happened to them? Where are they?" He asked.

"I don't know. I never met them. I've lived with my caretaker Mrs. Dunphy ever since I was a baby. Mrs. Dunphy always tells me they couldn't take care of me, but I think my mom and dad didn't want me..."

Alex felt really sad for Olivia. Was that why she was frowning before? He wanted to say something, anything, but he couldn't find any words, nor could they leave his mouth. His throat felt like it had a knot in it. He was broken momentarily from his thoughts as Peter and Johanna came up, asking to join them. Olivia's smile returned again and she welcomed his brother and sister, but Alex's smile faded out of existence. He felt bad, and wanted answers. Answers to questions that could not be understood by such a young mind. Why would her parents not want to keep her? It haunted him for the rest of the day, and the final bell seemed to be muffled in his mind.

...

The daily routine of the officer and her partner can become quite lax with time, and especially tiring on an autumn day. Nick and Judy made their usual rounds around Savannah Central. As Nick slacks back in his seat with a hot cup of coffee, Judy's eyes catch the sight of a very familiar fox outside of a shop. That well kept hair and striped apron could not be mistaken for another. It was Gideon Grey. She grins and jabs Nick in the side to get his attention.

"Hey, look Nick! It's Gideon!" Nick pulled down his aviators to get a better look at the fox out the window. He gives a small grin.

"Heh. Wonder what he's doing?" The moment he says it, the fox raises his line of sight, and his question is answered at the sight of two banners. The first one saying 'Gideon Grey's Homemade Pastries' and the second one in front of it saying 'GRAND OPENING!'

Judy fumbles for the radio to request dispatch for a quick break, which she is dutifully granted. She parks along the side of the road and kills the engine. Judy then quickly fumbles with her seat belt, pushing the door open. Nick follows,actually taking the time to look for oncoming cars before crossing unlike his hyper wife.

"Hi Gideon!" The fox's ears perked, and he looks over to the bunny in blue approaching him. He dusts off his paws and folds them neatly in front of his belly.

"Hey Judy!"

"What are you doing down in Zootopia?" She asked, she clearly hasn't seen the signs.

"This is my new shop. I came to seek more opportunity and new customers." He says proudly.

"Well that's great! I'll be sure to come get some of your oatmeal raisin cookies."

"Actually, I can give ya a dozen right now if you'd like. Come on in!" Gideon says, gesturing his paw for the two cops to follow him inside.

The door swings open with the satisfying 'ding' of the hanging bell. Nick and Judy look around the decent sized bakery. Glass cases displaying the sweet delicacies, fans spinning slow above, tables and chairs. The lights were still off, but the sun of the day still brought the light across the cold black-and-white checkered floor. A strong breeze swings in behind the bunny, sending a deep chill across the back of her ears. Unsettling, to say the least. Her eye catches on to a sheet of paper as the brisk wind picks it off of the table, gliding it down to the floor. She walks over to pick up the document, and stops in surprise as she reads it. It was an adoption document, the same kind her and Nick signed years ago before they had the gene splicing experiment.

She takes a moment to glance over the document as she stands back to her feet. All of his information was filled out, except for the information on any children up for adoption. The bunny ponders the document. "Hey, Gideon? You're planning to adopt?"

Gideon looks behind him from the other side of the counter, his face shows his surprise, but also a hint of disappointment. "Oh... yeah," he begins as he walks around the counter with a small white box filled with a dozen warm oatmeal raisin cookies. He trades the box for the document, and he also takes a moment to look the page over, "I have been thinking about this for a while now. You have your husband and your own kids. Y'all are so happy together, and I've been feelin' down lately. I don't have anyone for me, and so maybe I thought adoptin' and becoming a father would be good for me. I know that I'm ready to be a pap, but I don't know who it's gonna be."

Judy's ears drooped and Nick's smirk turned to a frown, but the bunny quickly grew a caring grin. "Well that's wonderful, Gideon. Congratulations, you're going to be a father." She placed her paw against his arm. Gideon's frown faded into a smile with a slow blink. "And don't worry, you'll know your son or daughter when you see them, I'm sure." Judy wasn't actually certain of her words, but they left her lips anyway in an attempt to comfort the fox. They share a momentary embraced gaze, before Judy is broken from it at the twitch of her ear and the sound of the cruiser radio calling for the officers. "Oh, well we have to get back now. Thanks Gideon, and congratulations again!"

The bunny and fox turn their heads as they smile and wave out of the shop. The bell gives another satisfying ding as they step out. Gideon takes a moment in his thoughts, staring but not fully registering the door slowly close. He looks down at his adoption papers again, and gives a heartwarming smile, turning to head back into the kitchen, hearing the door slam with yet another ring of the bell.


	6. Olivia (part 2)

Olivia (part 2)

 **This story was inspired by a guest on fanfiction, with a few changes.**  
 **Thank you thank you to whoever suggested this story!**

The school bus pulled up to the stop, and off jumped Peter, Johanna, and Alex, walking up to the house after a long day at school with their new friend. The bunny felt saddened as he watched Olivia hop into the car with Mrs. Dunphy, her caretaker and drove back to the orphanage. His best friend Patrick mocked him for having a girlfriend, falsely fearing that he was going to catch 'girl-cooties,' but he did not care one bit what that lion cub said. He did like her just a little bit, and felt just terrible for her. Not to have loving parents. He could not even fathom what it would be like without his mom and dad. Nick and Judy were everything to him, and he and his brother and sister were everything to them.

"Mom, Dad, why would Olivia's mom and dad not want to take care of her?" Alex asked.

Nick and Judy glanced over to each other with the same difficult expression. They had to think of something that he would understand at his age. They knew full well the reasons why they wouldn't be able to be there for her, but they did not want to tell their 7-year old son that kind of truth about life yet.

"Well, her mom and dad may not be able to take care of her, so they gave her to Mrs. Dunphy so that she could take care of them. " Judy finally replied.

"Sometimes there are moms and dads that can't be moms and dads, Alex." Nick added.

"Why not?" The curious bunny asked.

They smoothly change the subject before it got too late. Nick and Judy look back at each other, the fact that little kids were always curious made it difficult for them to make up excuses, especially for being honest cops. They lied with good reason, like Santa Claus or the Tooth Fairy, there was no reason to squander his childhood with a harsh fact that some things just can't be, no matter how much we want it to be. All they could do is lie until they are either old enough to understand, or allow them to figure things out on their own, and right now the first option was much better.

...

The autumn days became cooler and cooler as the month progressed, only now they were not tiring for Alex. He had a wonderful new friend, a wolf, a girl, with a very special unique trait, just like him. A trait which he could not pronounce, but completely understood. Heterochromia iridum. Two different colored irises. Alex's parents furthered their son's pride in his wonderful new friend. Judy fully understood her unique eye trait, for she had one of her own. Alexandria's Genesis, a trait that was the reason her eyes were purple unlike all of her other blue, green, and brown eyed brothers and sisters. Judy had not met her yet, but she already knew she must be a pretty little girl.

The school days grew less and less tiring, and the weeks as Alex played with Olivia, even introducing her to his best friend Patrick. Olivia was unbelievably happy, she had a friend. Kids would bully her, but Alex would be there to back her up and save the day. That is with the exception of a very unfortunate Halloween. Alex swiftly slides into his pirate outfit, struggling more than once. Peter watched the bunny in his struggle as he sat on his brother's bed. He was dressed as a ninja. Judy chuckles as she helps Johanna with her princess bows.

"Well, someone is a bit eager."

Nick placed his paws on the blind bunny's shoulders and pulled down his shirt, grabbing the red cloth to help him with his bandana. Breakfast was eaten, backpacks were stuffed, and the three ran out of the house for the bus. Alex bounced in his seat with a toothy little smile. He just couldn't wait to see a certain gray wolf.

The bus came to a halt, and the bunny raced to be first out the door. The antelope driver gave a shake of his head and opened the doors. Alex jumped down the stairs and ran for the front entrance with great enthusiasm. Olivia told him to meet her there the previous day. Alex grins wide as he scans the hall, then fades to a frown as his head turns right down the hall. Olivia looked to be in a princess dress, like Johanna except hers was blue, but there was something much more noticeable. She was surrounded, pushed back against the lockers by some fourth and fifth graders. They were bullying her. Alex could here several taunts from 'freak' to 'creep', even to 'not perfect.' That set her off. Olivia pushed her way out of the crowd, crying as loud as she could. Alex grew furious as he walked up to the bullies, standing on his tip toes to be nose-to-nose with the ibex ring leader.

"Why would you say that?! You guys are buttheads!"

"Ooh," the ibex said sarcastically, "I'm sorry, I didn't realize the freak had a freak hybrid boyfriend to come save her."

"Shut up!" He yelled.

Peter and Johanna made their way over to their brother and pulled him away before he could start any fight. Remembering what happened last time, the three of them did not want to wind up in the principal's office again. As they walked away, Alex's fury turned to sorrow and regret. He hoped Olivia was okay.

Class started as normal for the second graders. Mrs. Hisani begun role call going through every student's name. "Olivia," she asked. No response. "Olivia?" Same result, no response. Her desk was empty in the center of the room like a sore thumb, a rose in a field of daisies. Her absence was clearly visible. "Has anyone seen Olivia today?"

Alex looked at the empty desk next to him, remembering what he saw that morning. The bullies, her running away. He raised his paw. "Mrs. Hisani?"

"Yes Alex?"

"I saw her being bullied in the hall. She ran away and I don't know where."

The lioness's eyes went wide, and she swallowed a massive knot in her throat. A missing second grader, not good. She went for the phone and punched in the extension for the horse principal, Charles Frontworth. "Principal Frontworth, we need to search the school. Alex told me that Olivia ran off." Minutes go by, and she hangs up the phone. Kids grew confused as a sudden announcement came on the speaker. It was Frontworth's voice.

"Attention students and staff. This is an emergency lockdown. We have a missing student. If anyone sees the student Olivia Spencer, a second grade wolf, please bring them into the classroom. In the meantime, the entrances will be locked and classes will continue as normal when the police come to search the school."

Alex's heart sank into his chest. Police? Did that mean that mom and dad were coming to the school? Just as the thought crosses his mind, he sees the familiar black and white cars pull up in the parking way with their bright red and blue lights flashing. He squints his eyes to see who was in the car, then they shoot open. It was his parents. He watched as they rushed into the entrance, a few minutes later, a knock came to the door. Mrs. Hisani opened it, and in walked Nick and Judy. Alex couldn't help himself. He lunged towards his parents, and they gave him a quick warm hug. He started to hiccup as his tears stained his mom's uniform. Judy stroked his ears down as she shushed her little kit.

"Don't worry, sweetie. We'll find her." She said in a nurturing tone.

Alex's tears just kept coming.

Olivia...

Where are you?

...

Candy shops boomed with business as animals rushed to get candy at last minute while kids were at school, but everything ceased at a moment as alarms brought everyone to check their phones. Amber alerts. Olivia Spencer, gray wolf, female, age seven, eye color: Heterochromia Iridum (one blue, one green).

Everyone received it, even Mrs. Dunphy, Olivia's foster parent. Her heart sank and she held back tears. The city rang with sirens and flooded with red and blue. The police scattered all over Savannah Central spreading to the other ecosystems. They had to find her, but they weren't looking very close as the sad little wolf walked the streets of downtown Zootopia in her little blue princess dress. No animal really even noticed her. They were all busy with their usual daily lives and just passed her by. Olivia had no idea where she was. She ran away a good thirty minutes ago, so she had a great amount of distance from the school which sat near the southwest of Savannah Central. She was smack in the middle of the city. It was a game of find the needle in the world's largest haystack.

Olivia shivered in the cold October morning air. Her feet began to grow tired from all the walking, and she just slumped on the floor where she was. Tears stained through her gray fur at quick speeds. She was lost in herself. The world became meaningless at that moment and nothing existed. Nothing but sadness and pain.

"Hey there? Are you alright little one?" A voice called out.

Olivia's hiccups stopped for a moment as she looked up at who was talking to her. It was a heavy fox with very nicely kept hair. She simply nodded as she continued to sniffle.

"What are y'all doin' out here in the cold? Why don't you come into my bakery and have a cookie or two?" He said, gesturing out a generous paw to the sad little wolf. Her tears began to fade and a smile finally stretched across her face that morning.

The two stepped into the little bakery. The door swung open with a soothing chime of the bell. The cases were filled with wonderful pastries, and the air smelled of sweet warmth. She takes a quiet seat at one of the tables. The fox holds a plate of chocolate cookies in front of her to grab one, which she does with a small grin. "Thank you, sir."

The hefty fox goes behind the counter to put the cookies back on display, when his phone rings in his back pocket. He pulls it out to see the red notice. Amber Alert. His eyes widen to see the picture of the same little missing wolf sitting at the table right in front of him. He clears his throat and walks back around.

"So if you could please tell me. What's your name?"

"Olivia." Gideon keeps a cool head.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Olivia. I'm Gideon Grey, but you can just call me Gideon. Why are ya out in the streets by yourself? Don't y'all have school?"

Her grin fades away as she puts down the glass of milk. "I-I ran away from school. I was being bullied."

His ears droop at the sound of the sentence. "Why would they do something like that?"

"Because I'm not normal," She said, her grin had now faded into a melancholy frown as her eyes fixated to the checkered floor, "because of my he-...he-heter-...hetero"

"Heterochromia Iridum?" Gideon interrupted in that soft southern tone of his. The wolf nodded. "Let me tell ya somethin', Olivia. You're not abnormal. You're you. It don't matter that you got two different colored eyes. It makes you who you are, unique, special, beautiful." Olivia's smile began to return to her as she took another bite. Gideon kneels to her height. "Olivia, can you promise me somethin'?"

"What?" she said through a mouthful of chocolate.

"Promise me you'll never let them get to you. You are perfect in every way. They just don't see it yet. Promise?"

Olivia looked into his kind blue eyes, and smiled wider than ever before. "I promise."

Gideon returned the compassion with a smile of his own. A memory brings him back to what he was talking about before. "Oh yeah! We should get you back to school, your parents are probably worried sick."

Olivia's frown returns again. "...I don't have parents..."

Gideon's eyes shoot wide with concern and regret. "Your an orphan?"

She nods. The fox felt terrible. How could such a sweet little girl not have any parents. She was a perfect little wolf. At that moment, his ears shoot up, and his eyes open, twinkling with hope as they direct to the counter, in the spot of his adoption form. He stares towards the document for a few seconds. The closes his eyes with a fatherly smile.

"Well, don't worry, Olivia. It's not going to last forever." She looks back into those soft blue eyes, feeling safe and sound in their presence. Like something new, an emotion she never felt before. A fatherly protection. "Now, let's get you back to school." He says as he dials the numbers for the police.

...

It did not take long for four cruisers to park outside of the little bakery, along with Mrs. Dunphy. Nick and Judy were the first officers inside, followed swiftly by the elephant caretaker. The bunny kneels down and puts her paw on the wolf's shoulder.

"Are you alright, sweetie?" She asks.

Olivia nods. "Thanks to Mr. Gideon."

The bunny looks up to the fox with both paws behind his back. She smiles. "Thank you, Gideon." He gladly nods.

"Olivia!?"

From between the officers and Mrs. Dunphy slides the little pirate bunny. Alex runs to the front where he sees Olivia. She looks back at him, and they both run for a hug. The elephant gives a small little "Aww."

About ten minutes later, the store clears out and all the officers head back to their cruisers. Alex is held on Nick's shoulders and Olivia gladly holds onto Judy's paw. Gideon is the last one to step out of the bakery. He looks at the wolf with both paws behind his back, and gives another fatherly smile. "Olivia?!" She looks back at the fox, "Be good now. Don't y'all run away again, okay?"

She smiles again with pearly teeth. "Okay Mr. Gideon!"

With that, she hops into the backseat with Alex, Nick, and Judy, and they return to the school, and all the animals left. The Amber Alerts went down, and everything was back to its normal Zootopia pace. With one paw, he waves a final wave goodbye to the sweet, perfect little wolf. She waves back. Gideon breathes out, and his heart soars as he brings his other paw in front of him to read through his adoption form. Gideon Grey returns inside, lulling himself into his thoughts as he hears the door close with yet another satisfying ding of the bell.

...

The chilly autumn air made every animal bring their jackets closer to hold onto their own heat. The leaves had begun to turn from that vivid green to the gorgeous shades of yellow, orange, red and brown. Alex stuck his tongue out as the prolonged yawn left his lips. For some reason, last night did not turn in his favor in regards of sleep, but the fatigue quickly left him as he saw a certain black car pull into the parkway two cars down from his. He feels his head get rustled with the palm of his dad's paw, and gives a small giggle.

"Have a good first day of third grade, son." Nick says with a smile as Judy gently grabs his cheeks placing a kiss on his forehead. He looks back to the van to see a certain eight year old wolf hop out the backseat. From the driver seat comes that certain hefty fox. Olivia gives Gideon a big hug which he equally returns. Alex could hear them talking from where he stood.

"Have a good day." He says.

"Okay, daddy!" She replies.

They set off for the front door together. Alex, Olivia, Johanna, Peter and friends, all of them, bigger, and happier than ever.

Judy and Nick look over to the fox, and they all exchange smiles and nods as they set off for another day of work.

Alex gives another yawn as they walk through the hall and Olivia giggles. "Tired?" She asks. The bunny nods as he pulls his hood over his head. He just hoped he could get just five more minutes of sleep before the bell rings.

...

 **Hey-lo everybody!**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this story as much as I did! I would like to apologize for such a long delay. I have been trying to get out of a huge creative slump. If you have made requests, do not worry. They will be coming.**

 **Be sure to fave, vote, and follow if you enjoyed, and also be sure to check out my , where I post drawings for free and will soon be posting a new sort of line of Zootopia stuff.**

 **.**

 **More specifically, a Wilde family Q &A!**

 **.**

 **Where you get to ask Nick, Judy, Alex, Johanna, or Peter any questions you may have, as well as any other characters from my stories!**

 **(These will be videos featuring the voice talents of other writers right here on this website, and you can be one!)**

 **.**

 ** _I am still looking for some voices for the characters, if you want to audition, just email me at Gmail at neptunethefennec with your audition and choice character!_**

 ** _Here are the remaining roles:_**

 **-Alex Wilde (kid and teenager(can be two people auditioning or just one))**

 **-Johanna Wilde (kid and teenager(can be two people auditioning or just one))**

 **-Judy Hopps**

 **-Bonnie Hopps**

 **-Stu Hopps**

 **-Benjamin Clawhauser**

 **-Mr. Big**

 **-Fru Fru**

 **-Gideon Grey**

 **-Duke Weaselton**

 **\- and Additional officer voices**

 **.**

 **Good luck to any that audition!**

 **.**

 **And thank you thank you all so much again for reading!**

 **And as always, stay tuned!**

 **~Neptune the Fennec**


	7. In Loving Memory

**In Loving Memory**

* * *

March 15th. A sunny, yet chilling spring morning. Just one day after the triplets' sixth birthdays. Johanna tugged at the bows on her ears as she ate fry after fry. Alex glided his action figure through the air as he took another sip of his soda. However, Peter just held his burger in his lap and looked towards his parents as they drove through the traffic. He was the only one of the three to notice their mom dressed up just a bit more fancy than usual, especially on the weekend. A white blouse with a beautiful flower trim along with some black dress pants. His father, Nick, also sporting a more dressy attire with a nice plaid shirt and some slacks. Although, it was more typical to see him in such clothing.

"Mama?" He asked leaning his head in to try and see his mom better.

"Yes Peter?" Judy asked.

"Where are we going?"

She hesitated for a bit, and her smile left for a moment. "W-we're going to go visit a place." She then replied.

Peter turned his head a bit in confusion, but soon disregarded it as he sat back in his seat finding something to do to pass the lingering time. He soon pulled out the five dollars from his pocket, examining every detail closely, wondering what he would buy with his allowance.

Distracting himself seemed to make everything go by much faster, until Peter saw something that caught his eye out the window. It was a place unlike any he had ever seen before. There were white stones on the ground everywhere, all in neat lines, and animals were just looking at them. Some were dressed in fancy clothes while others strolled through with bouquets of flowers in their paws. His eye was caught by a little elephant placing a flower by the stone. Peter was thoroughly confused. 'What was this place,' he thought. He then sees a sign at the entrance gate. He squints his eyes and silently mouths out the words.

'Forest Floor... C-ce...-m-me..t-tary...'

The word clicks. Cemetary. He had no idea what it meant though, and he would soon forget about it as he watched it fade out of sight as his dad drove higher and higher up the road. They were heading for the canopy, and soon enough, the car came to a slow halt.

Nick unbuckled his seat opened the door. The triplets all watched him as he walked to the trunk to get the umbrella just in case.

Peter's eyes returned to Judy who was just staring straight out the front window at something he couldn't see. He hears her take a labored breath before unbuckling her seat belt. Alex and Johanna rushed to get out of there booster seats, but Peter took his time, still wondering what was clearly upsetting his mom. He follows after his brother and sister, making a small splash as his feet met with the puddle formed on the asphalt.

He didn't really like the feeling of it. Just his feet, all wet and cold. Playing outside in the rain was not as much of his cup of tea as it was for the other two. He was like his dad in that way. Dry was better.

Nick flung open the umbrella with a swift click of the button. Alex and Johanna giggled at his slight struggle to hold onto it as it opened, and in return he smiled at them. The two huddled close to his legs and followed his every step up the hill.

Peter stared off into space for a bit, not thinking about anything. Just staring at the puddles, watching them vibrate with every subtle drip that landed in them. His attention is brought back to the sound of another umbrella opening above him. He looks up to see Judy looking down at him with that motherly smile she always wore. She holds out her paw and Peter grabs hold, following her up the hill behind dad, Alex, and Johanna.

Once again, he stares off into space as he walks in sync with his mom. Letting every idea flow out of his mind as he subconsciously stared at the ground. Suddenly, they stopped. Peter looked up to see something a bit peculiar.

A bunny. A tall black statue of a bunny. He looked at the slab at the base and began reading in his head, though not being able to understand all of the words:

* * *

In Memory of

 _Billy Christopher Stride_

The Savior

* * *

His eyes widened. _Billy_. His middle name. He looked over to his brother and sister for a moment to see they had the same awestruck look on their faces. _Christopher_. Alex's middle name. _Stride_. Johanna's middle name. He kept reading:

* * *

Born and raised in Bunnyburrow, and owner of Carrot Top Industries, Billy Stride will go down in history. He was a good friend of our first bunny cop, Officer Judy Hopps as a child, and they grew apart from one another. Out of spite, he joined the biggest crime empire that Zootopia has ever seen. The Cleansing, only to be the one to bring its rampage to an end. Billy saw the error of his ways, and seeing the leader James Todd threatening his good friend and her family, he put an end to him, taking his own life along. A true act of valor, as Billy saved-

* * *

His eyes widened fully, in complete disbelief of what he was reading...

* * *

-Peter Wilde, the first hybrid fox, and the child of Judy Hopps and Nicholas Wilde.

You will go down in history not as the partner of The Cleansing, but as the avenger of the fallen animals from his actions. The citizens of Zootopia will never forget what you have done for this city.

May you rest in peace.

* * *

Peter's mind raced with ideas and feeling at his age he could never even begin to understand. He looks up at his mom, with his mouth agape. She gave a small, caring grin, realizing he knew something was special about this statue, about this bunny.

"Kids... This is Billy. He was a good friend of mine when I was your age, and helped me out a lot," Judy paused as she took deep, but shaky breaths as she tried to hold her composure, "and when you three were born... Something bad happened. A bad guy came and did bad things. Billy...was like a superhero, and he saved us... He saved you, Peter."

He looked up in amazement at his mom with an astonished grin, but it began to fade seeing his mom start to tear up.

Nick shuffled over a bit to take the umbrella from her paw, still holding it to keep Peter out of the rain. Judy walked forward, slowly, so slowly. She placed her paw against the smooth slab stone, watching it slide down. She then rested her head against it with eyes shut tight. Her body began to tremble as years began to roll down her cheeks. She mumbled a phrase through her shaky breaths, a phrase that thanks to his enhanced hearing, Peter was able to hear.

"Thank-yo-o-o-ou..." His ears drooped at the sound of her hiccupped cries that she desperately tried to hold back. It was no use though. Judy was overcome with sadness.

Another sound in the distance caught the little fox's attention. Laughter. He looks over to see a tiger cub giggling at her parents as she is handed something from a sheep holding a basket. It was a flower, more specifically, a rose. The sheep was a florist from a nearby shop selling flowers. One was two-fifty, two was five dollars, and a twelve flower bouquet was ten.

An idea sparked in his mind as he stuck his hand in his pocket, playing with the five dollar bill he had. Peter runs over, slightly frightening Nick for suddenly running off. "Peter?!" He calls, wanting to move but being forced to stay with the other two. Judy didn't seem to notice as she kept crying.

He walks up to the sheep slowly, shy as anyone can be. She was nice and considerate though, making extra sure to be patient with the little fox. Peter points at two flowers in particular in the basket and holds out his five dollar allowance.

Judy hiccups as she finally holds back her continuous tears. Suddenly, her eyes catch a glimpse of two red feet. She looks up to see Peter wanting to stand in front of the statue. The other thing she noticed was what was in his paw. Two delicate white roses. She backs up a step to allow him to see the statue. He kneels down and places one of the roses in front of the statue.

She stares awestruck at the sight of his kind offering. Peter then walks over to be in front of his mom, where he holds out the second rose for her. She grabs it slowly. Her smile begins to come back, trembling, but nevertheless, there once again. She kneels down and opens her arms, bringing in her sweet baby boy for a cherished hug. Peter gladly accepts it. Judy places her paw on the back of his head, bringing him in closer to her embrace.

In her mind she repeated once again, this time to her savior, and to her son. 'Thank you.'

Nick, Alex, and Johanna join in, bringing the Wilde family into a well-needed family group hug. They hop back into the car, and they begin their descent back to their home. Peter watches out the window, when he is disturbed by his tummy growling. He never got to eat. Luckily, he liked his burger a little cold anyways.

* * *

 **In loving memory of all that we have lost on this day, and those we may have lost in the past. May their legacies live on in our hearts, and may we live on happily like they would have wanted us to.**

 **Thank you, thank you all. May you rest in peace.**

 **~Neptune the Fennec**


	8. 15 Dollars

**15 Dollars**

* * *

 **This story was inspired by disneymaster1 on Fanfiction. Thank you thank you! Please enjoy!**

* * *

The four of them pushed the massive door open, and immediately they smiled. The sweet smell of vanilla filled their noses and the cool temperature of the air sent shivers through their system. Johanna, Peter and Alex smiled and waited for Finnick to come and join them in the line at Jumbeaux Cafe.

The fennec smiled as he looked at the triplets ahead of them. He thought back to Nick and Judy who were on a bit of an extra long shift today. This was where it all started seven years ago. Oh, how things have changed sinced then. Before he even knew it, the zebra gave him a little nudge to let him know he was next in line. Johanna and Alex went to go find a booth to sit at, while Peter just stayed with Finnick in the line.

"Next!" The large elephant called. He stood there confused at why the zebra was not coming up to the desk, until he hears a deep voice from somewhere.

"Down here!" Finnick called. Jerry lunged over the counter to look down at the two foxes. His already hardly noticeable grin faded to his usual stern face. Memories flash in his head. Oh, how this looked familiar. "Could I get a junior sundae with extra peanuts and cherries?" The fennec asked politely.

Peter looked over to him a bit confused. "Uncle Finnick? Can we really all share that?"

Finnick smiled. "Oh yeah we can. Trust me, Peter. Speaking of, could I get three extra dishes with that?"

Jerry Jr. Scolded at the fennec, but he was not phased by his glare. "I remember you. You're that one who went skulking around with that other one in that elephant costume. Why should I serve someone as untrustworthy as you?"

Finnick glared back at him. Peter looked at them both, wondering what they both were talking about. His attention is drawn to the lit glass display case. He walks over to it. Finnick didn't seem to notice as he was preoccupied with not tying this elephant's trunk in a knot.

"Because I have money. Don't do it for me. Do it for the kids."

Just as he was about to argue back, Jerry's attention is grasped by the sound of Peter's voice.

"Wow! Look at that popsicle Uncle Finnick!" He said pointing into the display case jovially. The fox was amazed to see the massive pop to be priced at 15 dollars.

Finnick looked into the case to see the Jumbo Pops on display. He smiled again. Peter was even pointing at the red one. Jerry's eyes bolted back and forth between the two foxes. He put stereotype with stereotype and came to a false conclusion. The elephant flared up.

"Oh no you don't! Not again! Back up, kid!" He shushed Peter away from the case, almost making the four year old fox fall by Finnick's feet. Alex and Johanna slowly walked back to the fennec's side. "You can't fool me twice, fox! You're not making away with my stuff so you can make money to live your miserable life. I'm impressed that you actually got a real kid this time to be your shifty little sidekick. Now get outta here before I call the cops!"

Finnick stood awestruck with his jaw hanging open. Peter and even the rest of the growing line did too. Even with foxes having their usual sly background, it was more than uncalled for. He was about to kick his tusks into his skull, when his ear perks at the sound of a familiar friend. Finnick looks around the line of customers to see Nick and Judy walking up to the front of the line.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Alex and Johanna proclaimed as they ran over to them, but Peter just stayed next to Finnick. He grabbed onto to his arm as he wiped his glossy eyes. Judy gave her kits a quick hug before walking up to Nick's side with her foot angrily thumping on the floor. The two bunnies hid behind their mom's back and gossiped to each other. "Oooh, mommy's mad,' they both thought.

"I guess some things just never change for some folks, huh?" Nick said trying to keep a cool, professional head, as he and Judy were both still in their uniforms. "Like for instance you're still using ungloved trunks."

Jerry looked back at the assistant who had a big roll of cookies and cream rolled under his trunk. He drops it and walks into the back area, again.

"Oh...uh...I'm sorry sir...I didn't know-"

"-Didn't know that my friend's shifty sidekick is my son?! You're not sorry. While I can easily write you up for health code violations and harassment of customers, I simply don't want to have to deal with you. I guess if you still can't trust us sneaky foxes after seven years, then I guess we'll just take our business elsewhere. Come on guys, let's go." The fox motions his family out of the line and to the door.

Peter walks up to his dad's side and slides his paw into his. Nick looks down at him and grips his son's paw. "He was mean, daddy." He says.

Nick smiled down at him. He picks him up and puts him on his shoulders. "Yeah...he was..."

The line watches in silence as the family makes their way out of Jumbeaux's Cafe for quite possibly the last time. The place grew silent, but it was soon broken by Jerry quietly saying, "N-next."

The entire parlor glues their angry eyes on the elephant. In single file, the entire line makes their way out of the door without saying a word, as do all the animals in the booths, leaving the cafe empty of anybody other than Jerry Jumbeaux Jr.

The Wilde Family finds a nice ice cream parlor a couple of blocks down the street. They all sit in the circular booth happily enjoying their sweet treats. The triplets enjoy their junior sundaes with extra peanuts and cherries, all of which are the proper size for them, Judy takes a spoonful of her pistachio ice cream, and Nick and Finnick kick back with two red popsicles.

"Hey kids. Did you know that parlor was actually where I met mom?" Nick asked. Johanna looked up.

"Really Daddy?" She asked.

"Oh yeah, she was really nice and bought me a red Jumbo Pop when the mean elephant wouldn't give it to me." He put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. "I guess some things never change." He said as he gave her a big kiss on the forehead. His popsicle colored lips left a red stain in her gray fur. He chuckled.

"Ironic," Finnick said, "that's the same thing Peter was looking at.

"Oh yeah? Is that true? Like father like son I guess. Right Peter?" He looked over to his son who had his muzzle buried into the dish.

"What?" He said with his mouth covered in fudge and peanuts.

Everyone laughed. Soon enough, Finnick said his goodbyes as they left the parlor, and the Wilde family returned home, leaving nothing on the table but some empty ice cream dishes and a receipt with a total of 15 dollars. Some things really do never change.

* * *

 **Eyo!**

 **Special thanks to disneymaster1 for the original idea of this story!**

 **Be sure to comment what you thought, and also don't forget to like, vote, comment, or leave a review.**

 **It always helps so I can learn what to do to make these all better for you!**

 **...**

 _ **Have any questions for the triplets?**_

 _ **Simply private message me or comment me whatever questions you may have. If we can get enough questions (let's say a minimum of forty) I will make a youtube channel series called**_ _ **Ask the Wildes**_ _ **where all questions will be answered along with fun comics and maybe even voice overs!**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Wanna be a voice actor/actress for Ask the Wildes?**_

 _ **Simply send me a voice recording of your fake or online name (whichever you feel comfortable going by) at my Gmail address**_ **(** neptunethefennec **)** _ **and your best impression of your selected audition. We still need voice actors for the following characters...**_

 _ **Judy Hopps, Johanna Wilde, all of the triplets as kids, Fru Fru, Mr. Big, Bonnie Hopps, Stu Hopps, and Benjamin Clawhauser.**_

 _ **We also need additional voices for any background, additional, or possible OC characters.**_

 _ **Think you have what it takes? Give it a shot! Note that this is not any kind of profit thing, it is all for fun!**_

 **...**

 **Thank you thank you all again so much! And as always...**

 **Stay tuned!**

 **~Neptune the Fennec**


	9. I'm the Oldest

**I'm the Oldest**

 **...**

* * *

"I'm the oldest!" Johanna proclaimed.

"No! I'm the oldest!" Alex replied.

"No I am!" Peter shouted.

The triplets have been bickering about this argument all day ever since they met the new twin students in class, one of which, constantly reminded his brother that he was born a minute before him, therefore, making him his older brother. It was one of those arguments that only three five year old triplets would care so much about.

They went back and forth until their dad's car pulled into the parkway. Nick hops out of the car and walks over to his triplets with his arms wide open. The three jump into his arms, nearly tackling him to the ground. They all chuckled, and they walked to the car. After five minutes of helping them all get buckled into their booster seats, Nick put the keys into the ignition and made the drive home.

"Dad?" Alex asked.

"Yes Alex?" He responded.

"Who is oldest?"

Nick stopped to think for a second. He wasn't in the delivery room when Judy was having them, and they never really talked about it because it didn't matter to them who was oldest, so he had no way of knowing that answer.

"Is it me?" Alex added.

"No! It's me!" Johanna shouted.

"No! Me!" Peter called.

Nick rolled his eyes. He wondered if Judy or her parents ever had to deal with that argument what with so many kids, and more importantly, how they could even remember all the ages of their 28 different litters.

"Okay, okay, settle down, you three."

"But Daddy, who's oldest?" Johanna asked. They sure were persistent to know.

"I don't know, Jojo. We'll ask mommy when we get home. We're having spaghetti tonight!" He said with false excitement for the triplets.

The three gasped and all shouted, "Yay!" Nick sighed, anything to make sure that they would stop fighting was good enough for him. Nick pulled into the driveway and put the car into park. The three hopped out of their car seats and ran up to the door, waiting for their dad to come and unlock it. Nick took his time walking up to the door, making sure that the car was locked. He put the key into the lock and opened the door. Peter, Johanna and Alex rushed into the kitchen to find their mom to get their answer.

Judy saw the three of them running towards her and smiled. "Hey kids!"

"Hi mom!" They all shouted, still running at her at full speed.

"Uh-uh-uh! No running in the kitchen please!" As soon as she said that, the three halt in a line giggling as if it were a game of Red Light Green Light. "Come on, let's go hang up your backpacks real quick." She said herding them towards the coat rack. Nick hung up his jacket above the triplets how hung up their backpacks on their designated hangers. She leans up and places a brief kiss on his lips.

"Mommy! Who's oldest?" Alex asked.

Judy's ear perked and she looked down at her son. She didn't catch what he said. "What honey?" She asked.

"They want to know who's oldest." Nick answered.

The three lined up again bouncing on their toes waiting for their mom to answer.

"Oh?" She said playfully. "Well if you want to know. Johanna is the oldest."

The little bunny's eyes lit up and she giggled with glee.

"Who's the second oldest?" Alex asked.

"You are." Judy replied. His eyes also lit up. She looked over to her little fox pup to see a small frown beginning to form on his face. She compassionately smiled. "But Peter was the biggest of you three."

Peter's eyes then lit up to hear that. He too jumped and giggled. She ruffled his head as she stood up. "But doesn't matter how old you three are to me," she said as she rubbed Johanna's cheeks making her smile, "because you will always be my little babies." Judy hugged Alex and laid a barrage of motherly kisses all over his face. The embarrassed bunny tried to escape her hug.

"Mom!" Nick and Judy just chuckled.

"Okay! Let's get you three some spaghetti!" Judy excitedly proclaimed. The three giggled and ran for the kitchen.

"I'm the oldest!" Johanna proclaimed.

"I'm the second oldest!" Alex replied.

"I'm the biggest!" Peter shouted.

Judy covered her mouth with her paw. "No running in the kitchen you three!" She said once more. The triplets slowed their steps and walked the rest of the way.

"Yes mom!"

Nick wrapped his arm around her shoulder and rested his head on hers. "Hey Carrots?" He asked.

"Yes Nick?"

"...I'm older." He said with a smirk. Judy sighed and elbowed him in the stomach. Nick just chuckled as he walked into the kitchen to get himself a plate of spaghetti, before his litter eats it all.


	10. A Wilde Ride (part 1)

**A Wilde Ride (part 1)**

* * *

 **...**

 **This story was requested by ZootopiaNickXJudy4ever and 1 other person.**

 **Thank you thank you both! Please enjoy!**

...

* * *

The afternoon air smelled of excitement, beckoning for a new adventure in the urban streets of Savannah Central. The car was stuffed with more than what would be considered necessary things to bring for the trip. Then again, what could one expect for a couple of bunnies and a fox's first real time away from the usual, urban Central Zootopia? It was the Wilde Family's first family migration.

"Come on, kids! Let's get going!" Nick called as he finally shifted the bags to a position where he could close the trunk door.

Alex and Peter rushed out of the house, giggling carelessly as they jumped into their car seats. Judy gave a grin at their childish innocence as he buckled them into their booster seats, when she stopped and did a mental re-count in her head. One...two... She was missing one. Where was that little kit? She ducks her head under the roof and looks back towards the house.

"Johanna?!" She calls, already seeing her just waiting at the front door concerned.

She looks over the roof to Nick, and he nods his head gesturing her to go to her. She does, and he ducks his head back in to finish buckling Alex into his seat.

The bunny runs back up to the house and kneels to her daughter's height. Johanna cowered further and further into the house, one tiny footstep at a time.

"Come on, honey. Let's go." She says as she tries to get her to come closer, but the kit refused.

Johanna looked down at her arms, clenching tighter to what she was holding. Judy looked down to see her hugging tight to two stuffed animals. In her left arm was her brand new stuffed lion, in her right was her stuffed bunny, or more specifically, Judy's stuffed bunny. The same one she had as a kit. On the tummy was even the same ZPD Junior sticker from so many years ago when she went on a school field trip to the TriBurrow's Police Department, although it was severely worn out from the years of love and affection from her, and now her daughter. She smiled down at her. "You can't choose which one to take, huh?" Judy asked and Johanna nodded. "Okay, I have an idea." She said as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a penny.

"We'll flip a coin. If it lands on heads, we'll take Fluffy Bunny. If it lands on tails, we'll take Mr. Lion. Okay?" Johanna nodded, and Judy gave a nod in return. The little bunny watched in wonder as the coin spun high in the air landing unseen in her mother's closed paw, she smacked the coin onto her wrist and slowly lifted her paw to reveal the answer. It was heads.

"Heads. Okay, we'll take Fluffy Bunny. Let's go put Mr. Lion in your room and give him a kiss goodbye." She said as she took hold of her little paw and walked back up to Johanna's room.

"Okay." She finally replied.

Nick smiled from atop the roof of the car as he watched his two favorite girls walk into the house. For a three year old, Johanna was a very well behaved little bunny, and soon enough, they returned outside. Judy closed and locked the door with one paw, holding her daughter's paw in the other, and in Johanna's other arm was that one little bunny stuffed animal. The kit gave a small giggle as Judy hoisted her up into her car seat.

A few minutes later, they were ready, all buckled up ready for their first vacation as one little family. First off, the Mountain District, second, the Rain Forest District, third, Tundratown, and finally, a scenic route through Outback Island back home. Not even thirty minutes into the drive, the three of them fell asleep in their seats. Alex's toy truck sitting in his lap, Peter's stuffed elephant Mr. Trunker being used as a pillow on his lap, and Johanna's Fluffy Bunny clenched tight in her little arms. Judy looked back and smiled at her little sleeping litter, and turned that smile towards Nick who kept on driving. It was going to be a Wilde Ride, as the two of them joked.

* * *

First off, the Mountain District. Alex, Johanna, and Peter woke up and jumped out of the car with great enthusiasm. After putting hats on heads and sunsreen on snouts, they began their hike. A small one, nothing like what Judy and Nick would do, but still beautiful nevertheless. The toys were left back in the car. The two of them knew their kids would be devistated if one of them were to lose something. Especially something so dear to them. They all stopped at the side of the trail for lunch.

Judy pulled out the sandwiches from the bag and handed them out accordingly. Peter and Johanna liked lettuce and crickets, while Alex preferred carrots, grass, and grasshoppers. For Nick, potato salad and crickets, and for herself, the same as Alex minus the grasshoppers. Never did she think she would ever have to cook anything with insects, but being married to a fox and having three omnivore kids meant that she would have to be a little bit more flexible from when it was just her living in her apartment. She still couldn't believe that was now over six years ago. Things have definitely changed since then, and it has all been for better.

The sun began to cook, burning the dirt under their feet with every step they took. It was becoming unbearable as they started getting to the part of the path with much less tree coverage, so the five decide to turn back. It was time to cool things down a bit. They hopped in the car and continued on their trip. Off to the Rain Forest District.

* * *

 **Eyo!**

 **Part 2 will be Coming Soon... Hope you all enjoyed! Like and follow if you did please!**

 **Stay tuned!**

 **~N.t.F.**


	11. ATTENTION ALL READERS: Very Important!

Eyo everybody!

I am writing this update to personally say: thank you.

Thank you thank you all so impossibly much for all your support throughout the course of my channel.

(No, this is not my last story or anything like that. I'm not signing off for the last time. It's just kind of a milestone. ;))

On April 10th, 2016, Neptune the Fennec was born. He has been a marvelous help for me. When I left public school. I had little to no friends left. I was sad and alone, and the only thing that kept me going was these stories. After reading some of these amazing fanfictions out here, I just had to take a shot in the game. So I did, and thus, Until the End, my first story was created.

At first, it didn't seem like much. But then I started expanding my work to other reading sites, and it just exploded. I couldn't believe it. I was getting favorite and follow notifications left and right. I was so happy. I actually felt like I was good for something instead of being a third-wheel in what were mostly bad friendships.

It's because of you all that I keep writing these stories. They make me happy, and it makes me even more happy that you all like them and they make you happy too. That's all I really want to do with my life. Make people happy. I know I said I wanted to become a police officer and make a difference, but that dream slowly grew old. This is what I really want to do.

And over the past few years, I have been thinking about something, something huge, and this is why I wanted to let you know, because there will be a significant change to my channel.

* * *

Everybody... I am transgender.

* * *

I figured this would be an easy way to explain it. I'm a boy biologically, but I know that I am actually a girl. I just wanted to inform all of you because I try to let people know about stuff.

Now about the significant change to my channel. Neptune will no longer be used. Instead, he is going to be replaced with the new me...

* * *

I will be going by November the Bunny now.

* * *

She will be the new mascot for my channel.

Thank you Neptune. Thank you for stepping me in the right path again. And thank you thank you all so much once again!

While this is Neptune signing off for the last time, this is not the end.

So of course, as always...

...

Stay tuned for more!

~Neptune the Fennec

~November the Bunny

~Taylor


	12. Wrestling Match (Short Story)

**Wrestling Match (Short Story)**

* * *

"Randy Hornton in a place we've never seen before…" Nick proclaimed as he approached closer and closer to his son, Alex who was laughing hysterically on the bed. "Oh watch out! Watch out! Watch out!" He shouted as he picked the bunny up and tossed him back down gently on the mattress.

He laughed uncontrollably, as did Peter and Johanna sitting on the pillows. Ever since that wrestling trend started on Tweeter, FurBook and literally everywhere else, the fox was constantly making references to it. His litter thought it was funny every time, but his co-workers, his friends, and most importantly his wife thought differently.

"OOOOOOOH!" He called in a whispered tone as he waved his arms around and ran around the bed. The triplets just kept on laughing.

"Do it to me, Daddy! Do it to me!" Johanna commanded.

Nick took a breath as he tried to recollect himself from his giggle fit. "Okay, okay." He cleared his throat as he positioned himself into a ready stance. "Little did she know that he ran into-"

"JOHN CHEETAH!" Before he could finish the sentence, Nick was grabbed around the neck and pile-driven into the bed by Judy. She stood up and bounced up and down on the bed as she hummed the theme song. Her litter laughed harder than ever now.

The bunny jumped onto her husband's back, resulting in him giving a small grunt of pain. "1! 2! 3! And he's out for the count! It's all over!" She proclaimed. Alex, Peter, and Johanna all jumped on his back too. Nick gave another grunt, only this time, it was a sarcastic one. "That's right kids! Take him down! Take Daddy down!"

"Oh yeah?!" Nick called. "Rrraaargh!" He roared as he pushed himself up with his arms, lifting his entire family up. They all fell onto the bed and Nick knelt back up with his arms in the air, feeling rather victorious over his triumph. "You can't defeat me! I am invincible!" He called as he reached down and began to quickly tickle his kits. Judy sprung up and joined him in his attack. They all laughed hysterically from the adrenaline pumping in their bodies. Soon enough, the two picked up the three and embraced in a heartwarming family group hug.

Nick lifted his head up. "Okay, that's enough rough-housing in here. Let's go play outside!"

"Yay! Outside!" The three called as they crawled off the bed and ran down the hall to the stairs.

Nick and Judy followed close behind still wrapped in one another. "You should be thankful. I was going easy on you." Judy said to him with a wink.

"I'll be sure to keep note of that, Carrots." He slyly replied locking her head in his arm as he gave her a noogie.

* * *

 **Eyo!**

 **Thank you thank you for reading!**

 **Fave and/or follow if you enjoyed. I would really appreciate it!**

 **You can PM me anytime if you have any questions for either me, or the triplets!**

 **You can also leave a review for a story that you would like to see!**

 **Thanks again, and as always...**

 **Stay tuned!**

 **~N.t.B.**


	13. Zerf Battle

**Zerf Battle**

* * *

 **This story was suggested (a lot) by a guest on Fanfiction.**

 **Thank you thank you to whoever suggested this story!**

 **Please enjoy!**

* * *

Alex, Peter, Patrick, and Caleb jumped over the couch, slid behind the walls, and rolled around on the floor, all while shooting their Zerf guns all over the place. Johanna and Lily were upstairs in her room playing with their dolls and tea sets, but they were quickly growing bored of it.

"Do you wanna go downstairs?" Asked Johanna.

"Okay!" Her bunny friend replied.

They stood and opened the door, where they were immediately greeted by the sound of her brothers and friends screaming with carefree joy. They head downstairs into the battlefield. The boys ceased fire as the two step between them.

"Hey! Can we play too?" Lily asked.

"No." Alex quickly replied.

"Why not?" Johanna asked.

"Because girls can't play with guns."

"Yes we can!"

"No you can't." Alex finished the argument as he shot another dart into his brother's ear. The fox and gazelle returned fire, and the bunny and lion took quick cover behind the couch. Johanna and Lily were not spared as they were met with a barrage of foam bullets. They covered their heads as they made their way into the kitchen.

Judy was working to prepare dinner for the six of them. She had to buy extra food to accompany the multiple tastes. She didn't like to admit, but it was hard cooking for three omnivores, two herbivores, and a carnivore. It was already 5:00. Nick was going to be at work until later, and Patrick, Caleb, and Lily's parents wouldn't be here to pick them up until at least 7:30.

"Mom!" Johanna called. Her mom's ear perked and she looked down at the two bunnies.

"What is it, girls?"

"They won't let us play with them because they said girls can't play with guns."

Judy's eyes widened slightly. She almost wanted to chuckle. She was almost a better shot than Chief Bogo himself. She turned off the stove and knelt down next to the bunnies.

"Well, then we're just gonna have to show those little boys that girls can play with guns." She whispered followed by a wink. She walked out into the battlefield with the girls. They once again ceased fire.

"Hi mom." Said Alex and Peter.

"Hello Mrs. Wilde." Said Patrick and Caleb.

"Hello boys." She responded as she herded the girls up the stairs. "Be sure to pick up all the darts, okay?"

"Yes ma'am." They all replied as they began yet again.

About ten minutes later, the boys declared a break. They went to go get some juice boxes and chips from the pantry and sat on the couch to watch some cartoons. Little did they know about the three Rambo bunnies slowly creeping up behind them.

Suddenly, all three of the girls popped up and screamed like banshees from behind the couch, causing all four boys to jump from their seats. They all were wearing headbands fastened out of Nick's ties. Johanna had black, Lily had red, and Judy had Nick's usual striped tie. Lily was wielding two Zerf pistols, Judy had a sniper, and Jojo had the big automatic from Alex's room. They were swarmed with bullets, and they soon laughed hysterically as they ran for cover, grabbing their guns.

"Come on you guys! I thought you said girls can't play with guns!" Johanna screamed as she shot the gun wildly at everything. She ran empty. Seeing his opening, Alex sat up, aimed, and shot a dart straight in the center of Johanna's forehead. She grinned as she reloaded a full belt. Alex swallowed as he was destroyed by his sister.

The girls ceased fire and backed up to give them some territory again. "Are you guys ready for a real Zerf battle now?" Judy asked motivationally.

They all held their guns high in the air as they all shouted. "YEAH!"

She grinned. "But first...Dinner time!"

"Yay!" The kids all dropped their guns as they made their way into the kitchen.

...

Night quickly came in over the city, and four cars pulled into the driveway seemingly at the same time. Nick greeted the parents as they walked up to the door. He turned the knob and walked in first, guiding the others in after him.

"Carrots! We're he-" Nick began but froze at what he saw and heard. His and any of the parents' words left their lips as they watched the fox's wife and all the kids in an all-out Zerf dart anarchy, screaming and shooting like delinquents. They stopped and stared at the parents for a moment, before they all innocently smiled.

* * *

 **Eyo everybody!**

 **Thank you thank you so much for reading! Be sure to like, vote, or follow if you did!**

 **Also, be sure to check out our new Facebook channel, Ask the Wildes where you can, well... ask the Wildes!**

 **Thanks again, and as always, stay tuned!**

 **~N.t.B.**


	14. Just Like You

**Just Like You**

* * *

Alex and Peter smiled proudly in the mirror at themselves, and Nick stood behind just as, if not, even more proud. They were in their new junior ranger scouts uniforms. Behind Nick, came Clementine, his mom. She leaned down to her grandchildren who looked back at her with big cheeky smiles.

"Look grandma Clementine! We're gonna be ranger scouts!" Peter said cheerfully.

"You sure are!" She happily replied as she snuck her paws to his sides to give him a little tickle. Peter laughed loudly and backed away from her attack.

Nick grinned and rubbed the top of his head.

"You look just like Nicky when he was your age." She said as she pinched her son's cheek, revealing a few of his canines.

Nick knelt down and held his phone in front of them to take a picture. "Alright, scouts. Head into the living room with Mom and Jojo." Nick ordered.

"Yes sir!" Alex and Peter both swiftly replied with a quick salute. They giggled and ran out of the room.

Nick turned to his mom and smiled, but it soon turned to a frown. Clementine did the same seeing her son like this. The fox thought back to that day. Him, in the same uniform, his mom, those bullies. God, how he prayed it wouldn't go the same for his boys.

That's why they now hosted the initiation during the day. And with adults. Nick felt his chin being picked up to stare back at his mom.

She grinned and stroked his cheek. "They'll be fine."

Nick's smile returned as he took a hold of her paw, then brought her in for a hug. "I know."

* * *

The building quickly filled with animals of all kinds. Nick walked through the crowds with Peter and Alex close by. The two see their troop members calling to them. They both look up at Nick.

"Hey Dad? Can we go over with them?" Alex asked.

"Sure you two. Go ahead."

The two quickly run over to their pack and exchange high fives. He took note of the pack. There was Patrick, Alex's best friend. A lion. Things sure have changed. Peter's gazelle friend Caleb was in the troop too. They all looked as happy as can be.

Nick wandered through the crowds again. He stood out in his ZPD uniform. He watched dads with their sons, smiling and embracing their shared pride. Nick felt his heart sink again. How he wish he had that. Maybe it wouldn't have been as bad.

He wandered around again until he bumped into someone and nearly fell over.

"Oh I'm so sorry-" Nick blinked and his words caught in throat. He couldn't believe it. It was the woodchuck who bullied him so many years ago. He was in the Chief ranger's uniform.

"Nick?" He said just as astonished.

"Yeah." Nick replied.

"Wow. I never thought I'd see you here again. Whatcha doin here?" His voice was compassionate. Not like the way it was when they were kids. Something in him obviously had changed.

"I'm here for my sons' initiations."

"Ha. Mine's here too. Hey, listen...I would just like to apologize for the way we treated you back then. It was not right of us to do something like that."

Nick smiled and put his paw on the woodchuck's shoulder. "I forgive you man. Its all in the past. Today is for our boys."

The woodchuck smiled. "Yep they were so excited for today."

"I remember them seeing my ranger uniform. They both said 'Dad, when I grow up, I want to be-'"

"-Just like you." They both say.

The two shared a laugh, and it seemed all past pains were finally mended. Now it was time for the ceremony. Parents took their seats with cameras at the ready.

It was Nick's boys' turns. He began recording as they stood forward.

Alex raised his right paw, as he happily delivered the oath. "I...Alex Wilde...promise to be brave, loyal, helpful, and trustworthy!"

The crowd applaud loudly. Now it was Peter's turn. "I...Peter Wilde...promise to be brave, loyal, helpful, and trustworthy!"

Nick felt tears forming in his eyes as the crowd happily celebrated his son's initiation. He felt like he was watching a dream he once had finally come true. Even though it wasn't him. He felt unbelievable pride as he applauded his two little Ranger Scouts.


	15. Happy Howl-idays! (Santa Claws)

**Happy Howl-idays! (Santa Claws)**

* * *

"Mommy, can we have bikes?" Peter asked, and all three of their eyes lit up with that childhood wonder. Nick and Judy looked at each other. They had already bought the kids their gifts, and they didn't have enough money to buy all three of them bikes.

"I don't know hun. You might have to ask Santa when we get there." She calmly replied.

"Are we there yet?!" Alex asked for the three of them sitting impatiently in their booster seats.

"We're almost there, Alex. Just be patient. We all have to wait in line to see Santa when we get there." Judy happily replied.

They were on their way to the mall to see the one and only Santa Claws. It was hosted by the ZPD, and Clawhauser got to be the big mammal in red for the past ten years. He absolutely loved that part of his job almost more than his morning box of Lucky Chomps. Especially since they do a wonderful tradition.

Every year, the ZPD choose one kid that wants something more than anything in the world, and they grant that wish. They buy the gift the child wants and gives it to the parents on Christmas Eve when they are asleep. Judy was ecstatic to join in that tradition the first year she was in the ZPD.

...

Alex, Peter and Johanna almost wanted to scream in pure happiness as they inched closer to the front of the line. And finally, it was their turn. Santa Claws looked at them with as smile as pure as gold. The three jumped onto the cheetah's lap and bounced slightly.

"Well, what might your names be?" He asked in a jolly tone.

"I'm Peter!"

"I'm Alex!"

"I'm Johanna!"

"Ohohoho! Your parents have told me that you three have been very good this year." Santa said as he stroked his beard. The three of them nodded with cheeky smiles stretched across their faces. "Well then, what would you three like for Christmas?"

"I want a bike!"

"Me too!"

"Me three!"

Judy cleared her throat sarcastically, gaining their three attentions. She raised her eyebrows at them to create emphasis. They giggled as they remembered their manners. "Please!" They all said.

"Well, I'll sure see what I can do! Smile for the camera!" Santa and the triplets smiled big as the camera flashed bright. The three went to get the pictures with Nick, and Judy went to give Santa a big hug.

"Thanks Clawhauser." She whispered.

"Oh it's no problem at all. You guys have a happy howlidays." He said handing her a candy cane.

...

The three hopped in their beds still fully hyped from the day's excitement. Dinner had come and gone, Santa's milk and cookies were laid out, the stockings were hung and ready, the tree was lit brilliantly, and it was time for three little kits to go to bed. T'was The Night Before Christmas was read, and Nick and Judy tucked them into bed.

"Love you kids, good night." Judy said as she held the door knob.

"Night mom!" They all said as they snuggled into their pillows.

She turned off the light and the door was shut. Right after they heard it click, Alex, Johanna, and Peter' shot their eyes open like blinds. Seeing was a breeze thanks to all of their Dad's night vision. They all climbed into one bed and began gossiping to each other.

"What kind of bike do you think Santa's gonna bring us?" Peter asked.

"I hope I get a really fast red one." Alex said.

"I want a purple one with a flower basket." Johanna said.

"I want a blue one. I'm gonna stay up all night to see Santa."

"Me too!"

"Me three!"

Judy giggled as she perked her ear, listening into their conversation. 'We'll see about that...' One hour later, Judy peeked back into the room. All three of them were sleeping in a huddle on the same bed. She closed the door and went down to the living room. Nick took a cookie off of the pile and took a bite.

"Asleep?" Nick asked with crumbs falling out of his muzzle.

"Like babies." Judy grinned. They both went down to the basement to start bringing the presents under the tree. Judy stuffed the stockings with toys and candy. Finally, Nick and Judy retired to their bedroom to get some well needed sleep for tomorrow.

...

The window frosted over with the morning snow, and Peter's nose twitched to the cold breeze. His eyes slowly opened, before his mind registered the time. It was Christmas morning. He shook his brother and sister vigorously. "Guys! Wake up. It's Christmas!"

The two rubbed their eyes before joining in his excitement. They hop out of the bed and open the door. The three of them giggle as they run down the dark hall to their parents' room. They opened the door and climbed onto the bed.

"Mom! Dad! Wake up! It's Christmas!" They all shouted with cheer as they bounced on their sleeping bodies. The two grunted and cringed at the unwelcoming wake up call.

"Okay okay kids, calm down. Calm down." Nick yawned through his breath. The three backed up and waited for them outside the room. Judy hastily lifted her head off the pillow and looked at the clock. 5:00 am.

"Well, I guess I'll go get started on breakfast." Judy groaned as she got out of bed.

...

Breakfast was swallowed down just as fast as it was made, and the triplets jumped onto the couch. Their smiles widened. The cookies were eaten, and the tree was filled with presents. But, their smiles faded a bit. There was nothing that looked like bikes anywhere. Granted, they loved every last gift, but that didn't mean they were still not a little bit disappointed. Santa didn't bring them their wish.

"Oh I'm sorry kids, but maybe Santa got too busy. I'm sure he'll bring you bikes next year." Judy said as she rubbed Alex's head.

"Well you still like your other presents, right?" Nick added as he picked Johanna up.

"Yeah..." The bunnies sighed. Peter stayed quiet by the wrapping paper bits, when suddenly something flashes in his eye. Something blue and shiny behind the tree in the corner. He creeps around to see what it was, and suddenly his blue eyes grow wide with cheer.

"Hey guys!" He shouted as he snuck behind the tree. The four of them watched him, and out he came, pushing a brand new, shiny blue training bike. A perfect size for a four year old pup.

Johanna and Alex gasped as they escaped their parents grip. Judy and Nick's eyes widened as well, but out of astonishment rather than excitement. The two bunnies go behind the tree to be as equally happy. Johanna came out with a purple bike and a flower basket, and Alex had a shiny red training bike. They all squealed with joy.

"Okay, well we have to get you three some pads and helmets before you can ride them. In the meantime, go bring your toys upstairs." Nick convinced.

They hugged their parents before running upstairs with their new toys. Judy and Nick stared at each other with complete disbelief.

"Did you buy those?" Judy asked.

"No. It must have been Clawhauser and the other guys."

Judy suddenly remembered that, and smiled at their generosity. She pulled out her phone and began to text the cheetah.

'Hey Clawhauser. Thank you so much for getting the triplets those bikes, but weren't you supposed to let us know that you got us them, and how did you get them in our house?'

She sent the message, and quickly got a reply that broke her logic on everything at that moment.

'What do you mean, Judy? The gift was given to a little hyena pup?'

Nick and Judy stared at each other one last time, completely baffled, whatever it may have been, it made their litter happy. And what better way is there to celebrate Christmas than to be happy?

* * *

Happy Howlidays everyone!


	16. Cookies (Short Story)

**Cookies (Short Story)**

* * *

The oven steamed with the aroma of sweet goods. When Judy heard the little ' _ding!'_ she put on her oven mits and pulled down the door. Out came the first hot batch of carrot cookies, hot and delicious. She carefully slid them onto a clean platter, put the tray on the counter, and began preparing the next batch.

Suddenly, the phone rang. Judy rushed out of the kitchen to go answer it. As soon as the coast was clear, two sets of bunny ears slowly ascended from under the table. They looked around but did not see her in sight, so they striked.

Nick walked into the kitchen while stretching out his back. Judy came back in and hung up the phone. She saw him as she flattened the batter onto the tray. "Hey Nick. Help yourself to some cookies." She said as she grabbed the tray and opened the oven again.

"Sure, Carrots. Where are they?" He asked confused.

"They should be on the table over the-" Judy said as she pulled her head away from the oven to point at the plate, but stopped to see it not there anymore. Where'd they go? Judy then sighed.

"Kids!" She called. No response.

Nick smiled. "Well then. You wanna hear them out, or should I smell them out?"

"Either or." Judy replied.

With that, Nick's nose began to twitch as he caught onto the scent of carrots and sugar. His head began to turn as his nose guided them out of the kitchen. His nose led him into the living room couch. He snuck behind it and leaned over. Up looked Peter holding one cookie, but with no sight of the rest.

"Hi Daddy." He said with crumbs falling out of his muzzle.

Nick rubbed his son's head. "Where's your brother and sister?" He asked.

The fox pup took another bite before replying with a full mouth. "I -on't- mow-"

Judy stared at him until her ear perked to the sound of giggling coming from the closet by the basement stairs. She rolled her eyes and followed the noise to the door. Without hesitation, Judy pulled the door open revealing two bunnies with muzzles covered in crumbs. In between them was the plate of carrot cookies, though with little under half of them gone. She thumped her foot as she waited for Alex or Johanna to say something. All the two did was give that innocent smile to their mom.


	17. Ghostbusters

Alex, Johanna and Peter laughed and screamed all around the first floor of the house with their new loved game. Ghostbusters. The Wilde family had recently went and saw the movie, and the kids were hooked like trout. They constantly talked about it, played games, and even planned to be Ghostbusters for Howloween.

The game involved them, a bunch of tissues made into ghosts strewn about the house, and the final touch. A shop vac. Peter would lead the group and point out the ghosts, Alex would hold the hose, and Johanna would be in control of the power and rolling the vacuum around.

Judy and Nick didn't mind. Other than the constant noise of the vacuum and high pitched squealing of three hyper triplets, it meant that they could turn doing chores into a game, most likely.

"There's the ghost!" Peter called out like the hero of an action movie, pointing at the roll of toilet paper in the bathroom. "Get it Alex!"

The two bunnies pushed the vacuum through the doorway. Alex got close, and with a signal to his sister, the switch was turned on, and the toilet paper quickly sucked the entire roll into the vacuum. The three of them laughed loudly over the suction of the shop vac.

When Alex finally calmed down a little, he took notice of his brother's tail, wagging back and forth like crazy. He suddenly gained what he thought was a brilliant idea. The bunny took the hose, and aimed it downward.

Nick and Judy were sitting on the couch in the living room, stating down at their phones. "What should we get for dinner, Carrots?" Nick asked.

"I don't know, maybe we can tr-"

Suddenly, Judy was interrupted, and both of their ears filled with the sound of their son's screams of bloody murder. They shot up like rockets and ran to the bathroom.

...

"And that's how I got my cast." Peter said as he very gently wagged his tail in front of the class. He had a thick white cast on with a wire attached to the tip and to a headband he had to wear to keep it elevated.

They all ooed and awwed in wonderment. "Do you guys wanna sign it?" He asked holding up two pawfuls of markers. The class cheered and ran up to sign his cast.

It was show and tell next week at school. Alex sucked Peter's tail in the vacuum, and it got stuck the more they tried to get it out. The fire department and ambulance came. They cut the hose off and took him to the hospital. He broke four tail bones.

The three were forbidden from playing that game ever again. Judy and Nick were furious. She grounded Alex lightning fast, and made him write a paper about how sorry he was for breaking his brother's tail as his homework. Peter was not mad though. They decided maybe they should be Power Rangers instead of Ghostbusters for Howloween.


	18. Visitors

**Visitors**

* * *

The hospital doors slid quietly open as Judy, Alex, Peter, and Johanna walked into the entrance. The air was sterile, and to the triplets' highly trained noses, reeked of paw sanitizer and latex. Alex looked up to see the ceiling what he could imagine to be a thousand feet above them. Johanna's head remained in a swivel as she looked for one mammal in particular. Only one thought kept running through her head. 'Where is daddy?'

For the past few weeks, Nick had been experiencing pains in his abdomen. Judy would ask him if he was okay, but he would just brush it off to put his job and his family before him. Until the night came that the pain finally became too much to handle. Finnick quickly came over to stay if the kids woke up, and Judy drove Nick to the hospital.

A couple of procedures and an X-Ray screening later, the cause of the pain was discovered. Nick had a tumor on his stomach. It was the size of a softball. No time was wasted. Nick was prepped and readied for surgery. The next morning, Judy told the kids and they were here to visit him.

Johanna kept looking around, expecting to see her daddy waiting for her in the front entrance, until she saw something in the herd of doctors and nurses piling into the elevator. A bright red and very bushy fox tail.

Her eyes lit up with excitement. "Daddy!" She called as she let go of her mom's paw and ran after them.

Judy's eyes widened and her maternal instincts kicked in. "Johanna?! Wait!" She said as she ran after her, dragging Peter and Alex behind.

The little beige bunny squeezed her way through the legs of the doctors as the door closed. Judy tried catching the door, but she was not fast enough. She slammed her fist into the metal door and bit her tongue in an attempt to not curse in front of her sons.

Judy thumped her foot rapidly as she tried to think. She then realized the other elevator had opened. She did not hesitate. "Come on boys, into this one!" She announced as the three of them stepped in. Peter let go of her paw as she mashed the button. Finally, the door closed, and the elevator ascended.

Johanna squeezed her way further and further to the back of the space. Both doctors and nurses looked down at the little bunny in confusion. She finally got to the tail, and without thinking, she lunged herself ahead in a big hug.

"Daddy!" Johanna said happily. With a big smile, she looked up, but her smile quickly faded as she looked up at a very confused red fox with dark brown eyes in an arm cast. The bunny turned her head in confusion and slight fear. "You're not daddy."

A nurse knelt down to Johanna's height. She was a deer, young, nurturing, and fresh out of medical school. "Are you looking for your dad, sweetie?" She said.

Johanna looked up at her with big brown eyes. She thought she was very pretty. She nodded her head without blinking.

"Do you know your daddy's name?" She asked.

"Um,... Nick Wilde..." Johanna replied.

The nurse nodded. So, this is the famous officer's daughter, she thought. It just so happened that she was going to give him some pain medication. "Okay. I can take you to see your dad, okay?"

Johanna nodded with a returning smile.

The elevator gave a lovely chime as it reached their floor. Johanna took a hold of her hoof and followed her down the hall, along with a couple of other doctors.

The two of them made their way into the fifth room on the left. As soon as she walked through the door, the bunny's eyes lit up to see her dad in the hospital bed, talking to the doctors surrounding him. Johanna let go of the nurse's hoof and ran to the left side of the bed, while she went to the right.

"Daddy!" She called excitedly.

Nick had just woken up, so he was still very groggy, yet he still had a smile on for his daughter. "Hey Baby Carrots." He said faintly.

The bunny climbed up the bed and hugged herself around his neck. He gave her back a rub. She nuzzled her head in the fluff of his neck.

Johanna began to crawl over her dad's body to sit on his lap, but Nick quickly picked her up and put her back to his side. "Hang on, Johanna, you can't sit on my lap right now. Daddy's tummy is still healing, okay?"

She nodded, and Nick smiled.

"Now another thing. Where's Mom and your brothers? Why are you by yourself?" Nick asked.

Johanna stated back at him, puzzled by the question. She had completely forgotten them in her excitement to see him. But then, her question answered itself down the hall.

"Johanna?!" Nick and Johanna heard Judy call from afar. The nurse stepped out to gain her attention.

"Mrs. Wilde?" She asked. Judy looked at her. Her two sons stayed close to her. "Your husband and daughter are both in here." She reassured.

Judy breathed a sigh of relief, and the three of them hurried to the room.

Johanna looked at the nurse, but her head was gently turned to face her father. "Did you go wandering off without Mom?" He said in that fatherly guilt-ridden fashion. The bunny slowly nodded her head. "Now, you know you can't do that, right Jojo?"

"But I wanted to see you, and make you feel better." She said.

Nick let out a big smile. He hopped his daughter's nose with his pawpad before giving her head a rub. "You always make me feel better, Baby Carrots."

Johanna gave him a big hug once again. Then out of the silence it came...

"Dad!"

Nick's ears perked up, but before he could react, he saw Alex's smiling face approach quickly towards him. Just a second before the bunny slammed his entire body weight into his stomach. Nick grunted in agony. Judy came running in the room. "Alex!" She said in a worried tone. Peter just smiled as he walked to his dad's side.

The fox desperately held back tears as he picked his son off his aching stomach. "Nice to see you too, buddy..."


	19. A New Fox

Eleven fifty-nine. School had been in session for nearly four hours now. Students were awake and minds were focused and ready to learn for the day. All but a certain fox twiddling with his pencil.

Peter slumped over his desk, trying to focus, but he was having more trouble than usual. As his eyes struggled to read the board, even though he sat close to the front. He must have been tired, yet he was completely energized. He just shrugged it off as he tried to listen in to what the teacher was saying.

As the lioness recited the next math problem, Peter looked at his paper to write down everything he could gather from the lesson. Yet, he faced the same problem. His eyes were struggling to read. While he admitted this has been occurring for a while, it has never been as bad as it was today. Although, Peter didn't think much of it, so he never saw it as a possible problem. Before he knew it, the bell had rung, signaling lunch time. For some reason, the chiming was much louder to the fox today. He sighed and put his pencils and paper into his backpack.

The fox walked slower than usual. It seemed everything was getting more and more cloudy. H e could barely make out animals from posters on the walls of the cafeteria. He instinctively began to put his paws out, so he wouldn't run into anything or anyone, yet at the same time he tried to keep it discrete.

Peter successfully made it out of the lunch line without any collisions. But as he walked to his usual table, he accidentally slammed into someone, spilling his lunch all over his tray. Luckily for him, it was Alex.

The bunny held his arms apart to dry as the lettuce and salad dressing went down his t-shirt. He scoffed in annoyance. "Ugh, Peter!?"

The fox handed his brother a couple of napkins. Johanna and their friends stood aside as they cleaned themselves up. "I'm sorry Alex."

Alex looked up at his brother. He noticed that he was squinting for some reason, as if the sun were in his eyes or something. "Why are you squinting like that?" He asked.

Peter finally came clean. He breathed out. "I-I don't know. It's just been really hard for me to see today. It's been happening for a while."

The friends looked at each other in confusion. Johanna spoke up. "What? Do you think you need glasses or something?"

"No!" Peter replied quickly. He despised the thought of needing glasses in fear that they would make him look like a nerd. He already had problems with bullying, and he did not "four eyes" to be added to the roster of insults. "I don't need glasses! I just need to get some sleep tonight. That's all."

"Does Mom and Dad know?" Alex asked.

"Well, no, but don't tell them. Please?" He pleaded to them. Alex and Johanna knew how sensitive their brother could get, so they promised not to tell. "Thanks."

And with that, while with much difficulty, the fox made his way through the rest of the day. Tomorrow is another day, his mom would often say. Peter just hoped it would be better.

The morning came sooner than Peter would have liked. He wanted to get some sleep to make sure he could see better today, but he kept worrying that it wouldn't work, and sadly, it didn't. When he opened his eyes to see his mom open his blinds, it came as nothing but a bunch of blurry objects, and then a sudden stinging brightness.

"Come on and get dressed, Peter. Breakfast is waiting downstairs." Judy said as she left the room.

Peter waited fro her to close the door behind her before he even attempted to get ready. His vision was so much worse now. He held his paws out to feel where his dresser was. He had to carefully feel each pair of clothing to make sure he didn't get any duplicates like two pairs of pants. Finally, after what seemed like forever, he took off his pajamas, threw them into the hamper, and got ready. When he opened the door, Alex and Johanna were already heading down the stairs. He saw the blurred image of his mom coming out of her bedroom, adjusting what could only think would be her badge.

The fox kept rubbing his eyes in attempt to fix the blurriness, but to no avail. He grabbed the rail as he slowly walked down the hall to the stairs. Judy stopped and stared at her son. "Peter, your shirt is on backwards."

The fox stopped. He was getting more and more frustrated with this vision problem, yet he still refused to open up. He just switched his shirt around and continued walking with his head down to the floor to watch where he was walking. Judy turned her head. She knew her son was normally shy, but he didn't act this secluded. "Are you okay, honey?" She asked.

"Uhuh." Peter simply replied as he carefully took each step down the stairs.

Judy knew he was lying. "Come on, what is it?"

Peter was growing impatient. He looked up at her blotchy image. "It's nothing, Mom."

At that moment, Peter missed a step, and quickly fell down the last three steps and onto his rump. Judy gasped and ran down to him. "Are you okay, Peter?" She asked worried.

Peter broke down. He couldn't take it anymore. He cried in frustration as he frantically and viciously rubbed his eyes. "Stupid eyes! Why won't you work!?"

Nick heard the commotion from the kitchen and came out to see what was wrong. Alex and Johanna followed behind their dad. Judy was confused. "What? What's wrong with your eyes, Peter?"

"They're not working! I can't see anything! Everything is so blurry!"

Nick and Judy already knew what was wrong, but he still wanted to do the old fashioned test to cement that it was true. "Peter." The fox looked up at his dad with teary, red eyes. "Can you tell me how many fingers I'm holding up?" He asked as he held up two of his fingers.

"I don't know! It's all just blurry!" He said. The fox continued to whine and sniffle. Judy rubbed his head to comfort him.

Judy looked up at Nick. "I'll take him to the doctor." Nick nodded as he pulled out his phone. She looked back at Peter. She cupped his cheek and directed his vision towards her. "I'm gonna take you to the doctor today, Peter. I think you may need glasses."

Peter's heart sank. His ear caught his dad's conversation with the school attendance office. "Hi, I'm calling to excuse Peter Wilde from school today. He is having trouble seeing, and we'll be taking him to the eye doctor today."

Alex and Johanna felt bad for Peter, but at the same time at least they would get a freebee from school today, even if it meant sitting in the doctor's office. "Alex and Johanna Wilde will still be attending, however." Nick said. Both of there ears drooped in disappointment.

"I don't want glasses, Mom! I'll look like a nerd!" Peter complained.

"Come on, no you won't."

Nick walked up to him and knelt down to his height. "You know, Grandma Clementine wears glasses too, remember? And she's the coolest fox I know." He reassured.

"And you know, Grandpa has glasses too. Without his contacts, he'd be wearing them all the time too." Judy added. "I don't want to see you blind as a mole, and I certainly don't want you falling down the stairs again. Okay?"

Peter sniffed as he nodded. "Okay."

Judy smiled as she hugged Peter close to her chest. "I'll even see if Grandma Clementine wants to come with us."

Peter's smile broke through his sadness. Though, he still didn't like the idea of looking nerdy, but he didn't like the idea of being blind more. He held his mom's paw as they walked to the car. At the same time, the bus came to the house. Alex, Johanna, and Peter waved their goodbyes as he stepped in the backseat, and they stepped on to the bus. Off everyone went with their day.

The day started off as normally as it could. The morning was chilled with a gentle breeze blowing through the air. The morning dew sparkled on every blade of grass.

Alex and Johanna hopped out of the car, bright eyed, bushy tailed, and ready to start the day. That was until they realized it was only the two of them. They looked back to the car. Johanna peeked her head in.

"Come on, Peter." She said as she gestured him to come out.

With a great deal of courage, Peter placed his foot out of the car and into the concrete. Then out came the rest of him. Peter had on a brand new pair of black, square framed glasses.

He did admit. They worked like a charm. The blurry vision was completely gone, and he swore he could see even farther then he used to. But the bad thought of it still lingered in his mind. He still thought he looked nerdy, despite all of his family's reassuring.

The three walked up to the main doors. As Alex and Johanna strutted through the halls, Peter measly cowered behind them. Animals did begin to notice, and many of them began to smile and whisper to their friends. The anxiety was killing the small fox. He leaned his head downward to the floor and put more hurry in his step. He just wanted to get to class and get this nightmare over with.

That's when he was grabbed by the shoulder. "Hey, Peter?"

The fox swallowed hard before turning around. It was Jake, a zebra classmate. "I like your glasses." He smiled.

Peter's eyes went wide. Another animal spoke up. A hippo, a girl. "They look good on you."

He was in complete disbelief. Nobody was making fun of him. For the first time the past couple of days, Peter felt no worry. He felt a smile begin to appear on his face. Their best friends Caleb, Patrick and Lily only helped to make him feel even more confident in his new look. He felt like he was on top of the world. His tail swayed happily as he walked to class, head held high.

Peter was a new fox, ready to see whatever the world threw at him, only this time, in perfect clarity.


	20. Bedtime Stories

**Bedtime Stories**

* * *

The warm evening sun had already set behind the vast city of Zootopia, leaving the sky an inky blue and painting the sky with stars. Stores closed up shop for tomorrow's new work day, and every young mammal was in bed by now. All except Alex, Peter, and Johanna. The three were allowed to stay up a little bit later than usual since their grades were doing so well in school. But now Nick and Judy's reward to the triplets was coming back to bite them in the tails.

"Alright kids! Come on, it's time for bed now." Judy called.

"Aaaaaw!" The three of them replied in unison.

"But we don't want to!" Alex whined.

Nick thought of something to get them to listen. A bribe or an offer circled his thoughts. All the thinkings of a hustler. Never did he think he would ever use it for something like this. But he quickly retracted the thoughts. Bribing was no way of teaching kids responsibility. Then he came up with a much better idea.

He was so caught up in his thoughts, he didn't even notice the triplets were practically screaming at the top of their lungs. Nick prepped his mouth and let out a very loud whistle, quieting the whole house down and gaining every mammal's attention.

"How about I tell you all a bedtime story?" Nick offered.

Judy pondered Nick's offer. What good would a bedtime story do them? They have read through all of their story books hundreds of times.

"But we've heard those stories like, a bajillion zillion times, dad!" Peter complained.

"Yeah." Alex and Johanna added.

"Ahh, but not this one. This is a brand new story. And unlike all of those other stories. This one was based off a true story."

Nick caught the attention and intrigue of his kids, and his wife as well. Judy had never heard of this story from him either. With that, the family went upstairs and they all piled into Alex's room, as he was the first upstairs to open his door. Normally, the storytelling would be done in Peter's room, then in Alex's, and lastly in Johanna's in sequence of the rooms in the hall, but they did not care at this time, and neither did the triplets.

They all piled onto the bed. Nick and Judy sat on the corners so the bed wouldn't collapse under their weight. The three shuffled around to get comfortable, pushing and nudging each other a couple of times in the process. Judy shushed them, and they all focused up to hear their dad's story.

Nick put his paws in his lap and sat forward.

"Okay... Once upon a time. There was an animal, and she was a super secret undercover agent." Nick said in a very mysterious voice.

Judy raised an eyebrow. So far, this doesn't sound very true to her.

Peter raised his paw. "She was a spy?" He asked politely.

"Oh yes, Peter. She was one of the best spies in the world. But unfortunately, nobody ever noticed all the greatness she had, because of how little she was compared to the other agents. She was as fast as a cheetah, she was as strong as a rhino, yet nobody saw that about her. All they saw was that she was small."

The triplets leaned in closer as their dad continued.

"One day, she is assigned to an extra secret mission. Animals were going missing. It was the case that could make her the greatest spy ever, but she couldn't do it alone. She needed a super secret agent partner. He was a master of disguise, and he could charm his way out of any situation. They were the perfect pair, and they found the missing animals, and the animal behind the kidnapping. But there was something wrong with them. They were turned into monsters of themselves. Viscious beasts with large claws and super sharp teeth... Chomp!" Nick shouted as he clamped his paws together like an alligator. The triplets screamed and laughed. Nick wanted to make sure he still had their attention.

"Eventually, with all of her knowledge. The super spy found out why the animals were turned into monsters. She and her partner went to deliver it back to their headquarters, but that was when they were captured, by the true mastermind behind the evil plan. But with their super agent skills and cunning minds. They were able to trick the villain, and end the attacks on the innocent animals. The city was saved by the two agents! And they were now truly the best agents in the world! But, that was not the end of their mission..."

Nick said in yet another mysterious tone. He looked at his kids and saw them beginning to doze. Their hyper smiles had turned to simple stares, and he even caught Alex let out a little yawn, followed by Johanna, and then Peter. Even Judy let out a small yawn which she concealed behind her paw.

She listened even closer than her kids did at this point. She turned her head. This story sounded vaguely familiar, but she didnt know.

Nick's tone then changed from one of mystery to one of care. "Their next mission was perhaps the biggest mission of their lives... Each other... You see, after the two agents solved the case, they started to realize something. The two of them were falling in love. And so they began doing all of their missions side by side. Cases being solved by the two best agents working together. It was a great life for both of them. But the boy spy had something he had to do. It was the scariest mission he ever had to go on, only this time, he had to go it alone. It was the only secret he had ever kept from his partner...He asked her to marry him."

Judy's eyes widened, then slowly faded down and became a sly grin. She crossed her arms as she listened in, now putting the pieces of the story together.

"Of course he knew that she would say yes, and the two could not be happier. They continued solving cases left and right. Diamond thieves, cave explorations, infiltrating secret bases, all while being closer partners then ever. Then came the biggest mission of all..."

The kids leaned in closer, almost falling off the bed. They still wanted to listen, but it was very clear that they would not be awake for much longer.

"They had babies. The most beautiful children in the world. They were their mission from that day forth. To love and raise them to be the best in the world at whatever they would want to be. But that's all we know of the two best agents in the world for now. Because for now, the family sleeps, and tomorrow brings a whole new mission, for the best family in the world." Nick finished in a continuously decreasing volume.

He looked down and smiled to see his kids lunged over the bed, breathing easily as they peacefully slept. The night was finished.

Judy went to Nick's side. He put his paw around her waist. The two leaned in for a long kiss. The two went over to their litter. Judy picked up Johanna and carefully cradled her on her shoulder. Nick picked up Alex and laid his head on his pillow and threw on his covers before picking up Peter in the same fashion as Judy.

Once they were all in bed. Nick and Judy turned off the hall lights and headed to to their room. Judy grabbed Nick's paw. "So...what do you think the world's best agents should do over the weekend?" She said in a sly and pleased tone.

"I dunno, after all...tomorrow is just another big mission, but it's nothing that the two of us can't handle."

"You really are such a charmer." Judy said with a lustful look as she slowly closed the door. Nick smiled back as he unbuttoned his shirt.

"Oh, I know Carrots. I know."


	21. A Wilde Ride -Part 1-

**A Wilde Ride -Part 1-**

* * *

 **This story was requested by ZootopiaNickXJudy4ever and 1 other person on fanfiction.**

 **Thank you thank you both! Please enjoy!**

* * *

The afternoon air smelled of excitement, beckoning for a new adventure in the urban streets of Savannah Central. The car was stuffed with more than what would be considered necessary things to bring for the trip. Then again, what could one expect for a couple of bunnies and a fox's first real time away from the usual, urban Central Zootopia? It was the Wilde Family's first family migration.

"Come on, kids! Let's get going!" Nick called as he finally shifted the bags to a position where he could close the trunk door.

Alex and Peter rushed out of the house, giggling carelessly as they jumped into their car seats. Judy gave a grin at their childish innocence as he buckled them into their booster seats, when she stopped and did a mental re-count in her head. One...two... She was missing one. Where was that little kit? She ducks her head under the roof and looks back towards the house.

"Johanna?!" She calls, already seeing her just waiting at the front door concerned.

She looks over the roof to Nick, and he nods his head gesturing her to go to her. She does, and he ducks his head back in to finish buckling Alex into his seat.

The bunny runs back up to the house and kneels to her daughter's height. Johanna cowered further and further into the house, one tiny footstep at a time.

"Come on, honey. Let's go." She says as she tries to get her to come closer, but the kit refused.

Johanna looked down at her arms, clenching tighter to what she was holding. Judy looked down to see her hugging tight to two stuffed animals. In her left arm was her brand new stuffed lion, in her right was her stuffed bunny, or more specifically, Judy's stuffed bunny. The same one she had as a kit. On the tummy was even the same ZPD Junior sticker from so many years ago when she went on a school field trip to the TriBurrow's Police Department, although it was severely worn out from the years of love and affection from her, and now her daughter. She smiled down at her. "You can't choose which one to take, huh?" Judy asked and Johanna nodded. "Okay, I have an idea." She said as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a penny.

"We'll flip a coin. If it lands on heads, we'll take Fluffy Bunny. If it lands on tails, we'll take Mr. Lion. Okay?" Johanna nodded, and Judy gave a nod in return. The little bunny watched in wonder as the coin spun high in the air landing unseen in her mother's closed paw, she smacked the coin onto her wrist and slowly lifted her paw to reveal the answer. It was heads.

"Heads. Okay, we'll take Fluffy Bunny. Let's go put Mr. Lion in your room and give him a kiss goodbye." She said as she took hold of her little paw and walked back up to Johanna's room.

"Okay." She finally replied.

Nick smiled from atop the roof of the car as he watched his two favorite girls walk into the house. For a three year old, Johanna was a very well behaved little bunny, and soon enough, they returned outside. Judy closed and locked the door with one paw, holding her daughter's paw in the other, and in Johanna's other arm was that one little bunny stuffed animal. The kit gave a small giggle as Judy hoisted her up into her car seat.

A few minutes later, they were ready, all buckled up ready for their first vacation as one little family. First off, the Mountain District, second, the Rain Forest District, third, Tundratown, and finally, a scenic route through Outback Island back home. Not even thirty minutes into the drive, the three of them fell asleep in their seats. Alex's toy truck sitting in his lap, Peter's stuffed elephant Mr. Trunker being used as a pillow on his lap, and Johanna's Fluffy Bunny clenched tight in her little arms. Judy looked back and smiled at her little sleeping litter, and turned that smile towards Nick who kept on driving. It was going to be a Wilde Ride, as the two of them joked.

* * *

First off, the Mountain District. Alex, Johanna, and Peter woke up and jumped out of the car with great enthusiasm. After putting hats on heads and sunsreen on snouts, they began their hike. A small one, nothing like what Judy and Nick would do, but still beautiful nevertheless. The toys were left back in the car. The two of them knew their kids would be devistated if one of them were to lose something. Especially something so dear to them. They all stopped at the side of the trail for lunch.

Judy pulled out the sandwiches from the bag and handed them out accordingly. Peter and Johanna liked lettuce and crickets, while Alex preferred carrots, grass, and grasshoppers. For Nick, potato salad and crickets, and for herself, the same as Alex minus the grasshoppers. Never did she think she would ever have to cook anything with insects, but being married to a fox and having three omnivore kids meant that she would have to be a little bit more flexible from when it was just her living in her apartment. She still couldn't believe that was now over six years ago. Things have definitely changed since then, and it has all been for better.

The sun began to cook, burning the dirt under their feet with every step they took. It was becoming unbearable as they started getting to the part of the path with much less tree coverage, so the five decide to turn back. It was time to cool things down a bit. They hopped in the car and continued on their trip. Off to the Rain Forest District.

* * *

 **Eyo!**

 **Part 2 will be Coming Soon... Hope you all enjoyed! Like and follow if you did please!**

 **Stay tuned!**

 **~N.t.B.**


	22. A Wilde Ride (Part 2)

Next stop: the Rainforest District. The Wilde Family made their way their in no time thanks to the highway. Nick went to get the umbrellas from the trunk before getting everyone else out. They walked down the streets to the Sky Trams. Nick and Judy figures they could go for a little ride before heading back home. Consider it saving the best for last. Peter did all he could to avoid the puddles on the grounds while Alex and Johanna carelessly splashed away. Peter did not like his feet wet. Johanna smiled as she gave her stuffed bunny a shoulder ride.

Judy hollered at her daughter. "Be careful, sweetie! You don't want to lose Fluffy Bunny, do you?"

Johanna calmed down a bit at the thought and hugged her animal close.

The next cart came, and the family stepped in; well, rather Judy stepped in and Nick picked them up and put them in. While the kids did want to go, the initial fear of falling through the small crack between the floor and the cart left them petrified to step over.

First was Alex, then Peter, then Johanna, and lastly was Nick. The fox smiled as he felt the metal door in his paw, remembering the first time he and Judy were in one, long before she was his wife. He almost wanted to bring her on the most perfect date and propose to her on one of these, but fate had not been that way. Besides, the proposal he ended up doing was much more exciting than this ever would have been. He wished he could do it all over again.

Nick closed the door, and the tram took off. The family admired the scenery all around them. Alex and Peter were amazed at all the trees. Johanna, on the other hand, was more preoccupied with Fluffy Bunny.

Soon enough, Peter and Alex became bored, and what better way for two little boys to keep themselves entertained, then by pestering each other? Alex poked Peter, who grunted in response. He poked back a little harder, initiating a response. "Hey!" Alex said.

A poking fight commenced. Nick and Judy could feel the two of them start to shake the cart, which even as grown adults will start to send a fear of heights down their spines. "Boys, stop it." Judy said, but they did not listen.

Peter went to poke Alex again. The bunny moved, so instead of being poked in the shoulder like Peter went for, his finger went for his eye. The bunny winged in pain and gave a whine. He threw a fit and pushed the fox away, resulting in him hitting the wall of the tram, creating with it, a much more violent shake.

The parents tensed up. Judy gripped tight to the wall, and Nick's claws began to retract out of instinct.

"Boys!" Nick shouted.

They once again did not listen. Peter pushes back. The bunny went flying right into Johanna. The unsuspecting bunny did not have time to react. She was pinned against the wall and her brother. That's when the unthinkable happened.

Fluffy Bunny left Johanna's paw, and went over the wall. She immediately knew what happened. Nick and Judy saw it too and gasped, but it was too late.

Johanna peeked over the wall in a panic as she watched Fluffy Bunny fall into the canopy.

"Fluffy Bunny!!" She shrieked at the top of her lungs.

Judy and Nick watched the stuffed animal for as long as they could before it left their line of sit. They weren't sure what to do at that point. Johanna let out a shrieking cry. Hot tears streamed down her face and stung her cheeks as her foot began to uncontrollably thump. Judy held her daughter close. "Oh sweetie.." she said.

Nick and Judy stared angrily at the boys. Their ears drooped, realizing the seriousness in what they did. They say down quietly. Their lips began to quiver. Nick sighed and hugged his sons.

"Don't worry Baby Carrots. We'll try to find Fluffy Bunny." Nick said, not entirely believing himself. How would he be able to find her bunny in all that tree coverage. He had to say something though to try and keep her calm, but to no avail. Johanna kept hiccuping as more tears came.

The hours went by. Alex and Peter were still in timeout in their rooms. Johanna and Judy were on the living room couch watching her favorite tv show to try and cheer her up. She laid her head on her mom's thigh. Judy stroked her kit's ears. "It's okay, Johanna. Daddy will hopefully find your bunny. He's really good at finding things." She said with an empty smile. She was still sad that her daughter was so distraught.

The front door opened. Johanna spring up like a spring. Judy turned around to see Nick wall in with a frown on his face. She already knew the result of his searching. Johanna was at her dad's feet looking up at him. He knelt down and rubbed her head.

"I'm sorry Baby Carrots. I looked everywhere along the trail, but there was no sign of Fluffy Bunny." Johanna's ears dropped, and the bunny sniffed. "We can go to the store and buy you a new animal. How about that?"

Nick said with a fake smile to try and cheer his daughter up. It was hopeless. Johanna still wanted her bunny. Nick picked her up and cradled her the way he did when she was a baby. "Oh Baby Carrots."

Nick rubbed her head as she began to cry again. That's when a car pulled up to their yard. Nick recognized it. He stepped out of the door with Johanna and Judy followed behind.

Four animals hopped out, and sure enough they recognized who they were. It was the Ottertons. Emmitt, his wife, Octavia, their sons Lucas and Josh, and Octavia went to the back to get their youngest, their daughter Opal from her booster seat.

They walked up the driveway. "Hey you guys. What brings you here?" Nick asked.

"Is there a Johanna here?" Octavia said with a smile. Johanna looked up from her dad's shoulder at the otter. The bunny sniffed. Octavia reached into her bag. "I think this is yours." She said.

Out of her bag cane none other than Fluffy Bunny, with some stitching in its arm. Johanna's eyes lit up and she squealed. "Fluffy Bunny!"

Nick put her down, and the kit zoomed over and grabbed the bunny from her paw. She gave the longest hug to her stuffed animal. The kit then hugged Octavia, who hugged her back. She chuckled. "You're welcome sweetie."

Judy and Nick came up and hugged the little otters. The bunny held Octavia's paws in hers. "How did you find it?" Judy asked, completely baffled.

"Opal found it on a bridge. It was a little torn and dirty, so I sewed it back up and washed it. How did you lose it?"

"She dropped it while we were on the Sky trams. It must have snagged on a branch or something when it fell into the tree line. Thank you for patching it up." Judy said. She looked at the stuffed bunny. She almost frowned. The little ZPD badge sticker was gone. She figured that would happen since it had gotten all wet and dirty. Still it didn't matter. It wasn't hers anymore. And she honestly didn't mind. She knew it was in little paws that loved it dearly.

"Mom?" Judy heard calling from inside. She and Nick peeked in the house to see Alex and Peter sitting at the top of the stairs, peeking through the banisters like bars on a jail cell.

"Can we play now?" Alex asked.

Nick and Judy smiled and gave a small laugh. "Okay you two. Come on down." Judy said.

The two boys giggled as they ran down the stairs and zoomed out the door. Johanna gave a death grip to her bunny and stepped aside as they ran by. She wasn't going to make the same mistake twice.

All the kids started playing together in the backyard. The Ottertons stayed for a while. Nick put his paw on Judy's shoulder. "Boy... today was quite a... 'Wilde' ride.."

Judy scoffed as she elbowed her husband in the side; he just laughed.


End file.
